


Nous rugissons

by BlackAngelis, House_of_the_Lion



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Beautiful Golden Fools, Drama, F/M, Incest, Lannisters in power, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_the_Lion/pseuds/House_of_the_Lion
Summary: Sur son lit de mort, Joanna fait promettre à Cersei et Jaime d'aimer et protéger Tyrion, et les lions rugissent de concert quand ils entrent dans le jeu des trônes.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister & Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Cersei Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

C'est ce que Cersei et Jaime Lannister comprirent en voyant l'agitation qui régnait dans le château et dans le regard de leur septa, avec qui Père leur avait ordonné de rester avant de s'éloigner en courant.

Ce simple acte, pourtant en apparence anodin, les avait fait froncer les sourcils exactement au même moment – ils n'étaient pas jumeaux pour rien, après tout.

Père ne courait _jamais_.

C'était le reste du monde qui courait quand Père arrivait, fier lion transperçant les moutons de son regard émeraude, le reste du monde qui trébuchait, se bousculait, s'inclinait, les lions n'avaient pas besoin de courir, ce n'était pas digne d'eux, ils étaient plus forts et plus puissants que les autres animaux. C'était une des premières choses qu'il leur avait apprise quand il les avait surpris en train de se poursuivre dans les couloirs du château.

Cersei et Jaime ne l'avaient pas écouté, bien sûr. Mère leur avait caressé les cheveux avant de les embrasser sur le front et de leur conseiller de s'amuser tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore.

(Bien sûr, les jumeaux étaient encore bien trop jeunes pour prendre la véritable mesure de cette phrase, pour comprendre qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester des enfants insouciants pour toujours.)

Père les avait surpris en train de courir de nombreuses fois depuis mais il avait toujours laissé couler parce que Mère le lui avait demandé et qu'il ne refusait rien à Mère – c'était quelque chose dont Cersei et Jaime s'étaient rapidement aperçus et dont ils n'avaient pas hésité à se servir à plusieurs reprises.

Cependant, en ce jour, toute envie de s'amuser les avait entièrement désertés.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

D'un accord tacite, ils profitèrent d'une seconde d'inattention de leur septa pour lui fausser compagnie et se faufiler en dehors de la pièce.

« Tu crois que c'est à cause de Mère ? » demanda Jaime.

« Mère ? »

Les yeux de Cersei s'illuminèrent.

« Tu crois que notre petit frère ou notre petite sœur est en train de naître ? »

Il haussa les épaules et songea au ventre arrondi de Mère, à la façon dont elle les laissait poser leurs petites mains dessus en leur expliquant que leur famille allait bientôt s'agrandir, il pensa au sourire de Père quand il la regardait, à ses sourires à lui quand il sentait le bébé bouger.

« Viens, allons voir. »

Ils s'empressèrent de décamper en entendant l'écho des appels de leur septa.

« Père ne va pas être content... » grimaça Jaime.

Cersei ne répondit pas : leur père était en cet instant le cadet de ses soucis, elle ne pensait qu'à ce nouveau lionceau qui allait bientôt agrandir leur fratrie, elle imaginait déjà leurs parties de cache-cache et leurs éclats de rire.

Elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse qu'en cet instant.

(Sa joie allait bientôt se changer en cendres dans sa bouche mais ça, bien sûr, Cersei ne pouvait pas le savoir.)

Elle prit Jaime par la main et l'entraîna jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Mère. Tous deux se figèrent quand un hurlement à glacer le sang déchira le silence.

« C'est... c'est Mère ? » fit Jaime, les yeux ronds.

« Je... je crois... »

Il y a quelques jours, alors qu'ils posaient de plus en plus de questions sur la naissance du bébé, elle leur avait expliqué que les accouchements pouvaient être très douloureux mais ceci n'avait été qu'une idée abstraite dans leur esprit d'enfants innocents, un peu comme toutes ces histoires qu'elle leur racontait le soir avant qu'ils ne s'endorment.

Ce n'était pas _réel_.

En revanche, les cris déchirants qu'ils entendaient à présent l'étaient, eux, et Cersei commençait sérieusement à regretter d'avoir désobéi et de ne pas être restée avec leur septa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Jaime en balayant le couloir du regard. « Tu crois qu'on devrait aller chercher de l'aide ? »

Mais les voix qu'ils entendaient à l'intérieur de la pièce leur indiquèrent que leur mère n'était pas seule.

« Père doit être avec elle, » avança Cersei en essayant d'avoir l'air confiante.

Père était avec Mère, Père était un lion, Père allait tout arranger, grâce à lui elle allait cesser de crier et tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre.

Tout allait bien se passer.

« Est-ce qu'on devrait... » commença Jaime, mais il fut interrompu par un nouveau hurlement et, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, par la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement. Les jumeaux eurent tout juste le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette courbée de leur père dans la chambre avant que Mestre Creylen ne se dresse devant eux.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » demanda t-il d'une voix étrange qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Nous voulons voir Mère. »

Cersei et Jaime s'aperçurent alors que de nouveaux hurlements retentissaient dans la pièces, plus aigus, plus bruyants – les cris d'un nouveau-né.

« Il est né ! » s'exclama alors Cersei en essayant de passer. « C'est un garçon ou une fille ? On peut le voir ? »

« Non, ne rentrez pas, » rétorqua t-il en leur barrant le passage.

« Mestre Creylen. »

La voix était si faible que les jumeaux mirent plusieurs secondes à reconnaître celle de Mère.

« Laissez-les entrer. »

« Je ne crois pas que... »

« S'il vous plaît. »

Il baissa la tête et s'écarta mais Cersei n'avait plus envie d'avancer.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Père était agenouillé au bord du lit et se tenait la tête entre les mains. Une drôle d'odeur flottait dans la pièce.

(Si elle avait été plus âgée, Cersei aurait probablement reconnu l'odeur de la mort mais elle était jeune, si jeune – _trop_ jeune.)

Jaime lui prit la main et ce fut lui qui entra le premier quand elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage de le faire, lui qui lui insufflait la force de faire un pas, puis deux, puis trois, lui qui l'empêchait de fondre en larmes et de partir en courant.

Mère était étendue sur son lit et un bébé s'agitait faiblement dans ses bras.

Il y avait de sang.

Beaucoup de sang.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Jaime... Cersei... mes enfants... »

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa voix, comme si elle n'était plus vraiment là, comme si elle ne les voyait pas vraiment, et sa respiration était laborieuse.

Et ce sang, tout ce sang...

« Venez... »

Alors Jaime et Cersei grimpèrent sur le lit et leurs jolis vêtements blancs prirent une teinte écarlate.

« Mère ? » s'alarma Cersei.

Ils jetèrent un œil à Père et c'était comme si lui non plus n'était plus vraiment là, il restait prostré, ne voyait plus, n'entendait plus, même les lions étaient parfois impuissants et cette dure leçon ne quitterait plus jamais l'esprit des jumeaux.

« C'est... c'est votre petit frère. »

Le bébé braillait toujours dans ses bras mais ni Cersei ni Jaime ne parvinrent à se réjouir de le rencontrer.

Pourquoi Mère avait-elle l'air aussi mal en point ?

« Il... il s'appelle Tyrion. »

Ils n'en avaient pas conscience mais Joanna Lannister rassemblait le peu de forces qu'il lui restait pour prononcer ses derniers mots avant de s'éteindre, avant d'abandonner ses petits lionceaux dans ce monde qui était bien trop cruel, surtout avec les innocents – surtout avec ceux qui étaient différents.

« Tenez, prenez-le, » murmura t-elle.

Tyrion continuait de hurler quand Cersei referma ses petits bras autour de lui alors que Jaime posait une main derrière sa tête.

(Ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'elle était un peu trop grosse et que ses bras et ses jambes étaient un peu trop petits.)

« Vous devez l'aimer, » les pressa Mère. « C'est votre petit frère. Vous devez l'aimer et vous devez le protéger... même si je ne suis plus là. »

« Mère ? » fit Jaime. « Mais... »

Quelque chose n'allait pas et, alors que le soleil se couchait, deux petits lionceaux découvrirent la réalité de la mort, quelque chose qui n'avait rien d'un conte de fées, quelque chose qui était _réel_.

Quelque chose qui était injuste et qui allait briser leurs petits cœurs tendres, et personne ne serait là pour les aider à recoller les morceaux – surtout pas Père.

« Promettez-moi, » répéta Joanna. « Promettez-moi de l'aimer et de le protéger. »

Et Cersei, malgré les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, malgré la colère grandissante qu'elle éprouvait face à ce bébé qui venait de déchirer sa mère de l'intérieur pour venir au monde, ne put qu'acquiescer et Jaime acquiesça lui aussi.

C'était Mère qui le leur avait demandé, Mère qui leur chantait des berceuses et les embrassait sur le front, Mère qui veillait sur eux quand ils étaient malades et les grondait gentiment quand ils faisaient une bêtise, Mère qui jouait avec eux et les consolait quand ils étaient tristes.

Ils aimaient Mère et Mère leur demandait d'aimer Tyrion, alors ils l'aimeraient de tout leur cœur, ils le protégeraient envers et contre tous, surtout contre Père mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas encore.

« Tywin... » murmura t-elle.

Celui-ci sursauta, redressa la tête et s'empressa de lui prendre la main.

« Joanna... reste avec moi, s'il te plaît. »

Mais c'était trop tard, il le savait. Elle posa sa main déjà glacée sur sa joue, offrit un dernier sourire à Cersei et Jaime, et ferma les yeux.

Elle ne les ouvrirait plus jamais.

Les larmes des jumeaux tombèrent sur le visage de Tyrion qui continuait de pousser de terribles hurlements, comme si lui aussi faisait le deuil de cette mère qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais, et le deuil de l'amour qu'elle aurait pu lui donner.

« Il... il a tué Mère, » sanglota Cersei. « Il l'a tuée ! »

« Ce n'est qu'un bébé, Cersei, » rétorqua Jaime à travers ses larmes. « Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Nous avons promis de l'aimer et le protéger... c'est ce que nous devons faire. »

Et, Jaime, même si son cœur était en miettes, même s'il se sentait complètement vide, se pencha et embrassa Tyrion sur le front.

Quand le bébé cessa miraculeusement de pleurer, Jaime sut qu'il allait tout faire pour tenir sa promesse.

Tyrion était son petit frère – _leur_ petit frère comme il ne manquerait pas de le rappeler à Cersei.

Et s'il ne vit pas le regard plein de haine que Père posa sur le nouveau-né qui venait de lui arracher sa femme, il vit en revanche celui, un peu hésitant, de Cersei.

« C'est notre petit frère, » insista t-il. « Il a besoin de nous. »

Tyrion referma sa main minuscule autour du doigt de Cersei.

Alors, elle se pencha et l'embrassa à son tour sur le front.

Ils ne surent jamais s'ils ne l'avait tout simplement pas imaginé mais il leur sembla que Tyrion leur sourit.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou !  
> Comme prévu, voici le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le prologue vous a plu !  
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> SMcg1704

Les années avaient passées.

Jaime et Cersei avaient dû s'habituer au fait de ne plus avoir de mère, de ne plus avoir personne pour les réconforter quand ils étaient tristes, plus personne pour leur raconter des histoires, plus personne pour convaincre leur père de les laisser être des enfants.

Mais ils avaient Tyrion. Et ils avaient promis. Ils avaient promis à leur mère de s'occuper de lui et de l'aimer, parce que personne ne le ferait à leur place.

Ils avaient d'abord cru que leur père aimerait au moins autant Tyrion que Jaime. Après tout, il était lui aussi un garçon, lui aussi était un Lannister, lui aussi était un lion du Roc.

Mais ils s'étaient vite rendus compte qu'ils se trompaient. Tywin avait à peine jeté un œil au bébé que le mestre venait d'arracher à la mort, que le mestre venait d'arracher au cadavre de sa mère, puis était parti, et n'était plus revenu le voir.

Mais le regard qu'il avait lancé au nouveau-né n'avait pas échappé aux jumeaux. Jamais il n'avaient vu pareille lueur dans les émeraudes glacées de leur père, même quand ils faisaient des bêtises.

C'était de la haine, de la haine pure, mais cela, Cersei et Jaime était beaucoup trop jeunes pour le comprendre.

Ils avaient entendus, les murmures à propos du dernier-né de Lord Tywin Lannister.

_Le bébé est un monstre. Le bébé est difforme. Le bébé a tué Lady Joanna._

Tout au début, Cersei avait pensé que ce qu'ils disaient était vrai, au moins sur un point. Le bébé avait tué leur mère.

Mais Jaime lui avait dit qu'elle se trompait, qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir tué leur mère, qu'il ne savait pas, que ce n'était qu'un bébé, et que leur mère leur avait fait promettre.

Et c'était Jaime qui avait raison.

Alors, Cersei l'avait écouté, et s'en prenait à quiconque qu'elle surprenait en train d'insulter Tyrion, qu'ils soient enfants ou adultes, pauvres ou riches, roturiers ou nobles. Après tout, il était son petit frère, et la famille était ce qu'il y avait de plus important, c'est ce qu'on lui avait appris depuis qu'elle était toute petite, et elle avait promis à sa mère.

Quand Oberyn et Elia Martell étaient venus à Castral Roc, en disant qu'ils voulaient voir le monstre qui avait tué Lady Joanna, Cersei avait rétorqué que le bébé n'était pas un monstre avec une telle emphase du haut de ses quatre ans que les deux Dorniens en avaient reculé de surprise.

Et les années avaient passées.

Cersei et Jaime avaient enfin compris pourquoi leur père et le monde semblaient haïr Tyrion.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup grandi, pas comme il l'aurait dû, en tout cas, et demeurait petit, très petit, trop petit.

Et les gens se moquaient.

Mais pas Cersei et Jaime. Jamais Cersei et Jaime. Cela n'avait pas d'importance à leurs yeux. Il était leur petit frère et ils l'aimaient de tout leur cœur.

Ils passaient des journées entières, à courir et à jouer dans le sable, dans les vagues pleines d'écume d'argent et sous le soleil d'or.

Mais Cersei et Jaime avaient grandi, eux aussi.

Et Tyrion avait remarqué qu'il y avait un petit quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose de plus, quelque chose qu'il n'y aurait jamais entre son frère ou sa sœur et lui. Il les avait déjà vu s'embrasser sur la bouche plusieurs fois, il les avait déjà vu dormir nus ensemble, quand, un soir où un tempête particulièrement violente s'était abattue sur le Roc, il avait couru chercher refuge dans le lit de son frère et de sa sœur, et il savait, d'après ce que les septons et les septas s'échinaient à répéter, que c'était _mal._

Mais pourquoi était-ce mal quand ils avaient tous les deux l'air si heureux, quand cela avait l'air si _bien_ ?

Leur père, lui qui répétait tout le temps que le lion ne se soucie pas de l'opinion des moutons, était pourtant d'accord. Ça n'était pas bien. Ça n'était pas convenant pour Cersei de dormir dans le même lit que son frère jumeau.

Alors, il les a séparés.

Cersei et Jaime ont commencé à dormir dans des lits séparés dans des chambres séparées, à prendre des leçons séparées, eux qui avaient toujours été ensemble.

Et cela attriste Tyrion de les voir si malheureux à cause de leur séparation forcée.

Et ils se séparent encore plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, au fur et à mesure qu'ils grandissent, eux.

Cersei a désormais de jolies courbes féminines, rondes et douces, et de longs cheveux dorés qui cascadent le long de son dos.

Jaime est devenu plus grand, plus large, plus musclé. Un vrai homme, le seul véritable héritier Lannister, le seul des enfants de Tywin Lannister qui l'intéresse vraiment.

Ils ne sont plus _un_ , comme ils l'avaient toujours été auparavant. Ils ne se ressemble plus autant qu'auparavant, quand ils pouvaient échanger de vêtements pour tromper tout le monde, même leur père, peut-être même eux-même.

Après tout, ils l'avaient déjà dit plusieurs fois.

_Si j'avais été une femme, j'aurais été Cersei._

_Si j'avais été un homme, j'aurais été Jaime._

Mais la plus grande séparation qu'ils avaient vécue avait été l'envoi de Cersei à Port-Réal, où elle pourrait être observée comme une jument à la vente par les plus grands seigneurs de Westeros pour que l'un d'entre eux puisse la réclamer en mariage, alors que Jaime aurait voulu, aurait _dû_ l'épouser.

Cersei était partie, et plus rien n'avait été comme avant.

Jaime était resté avec Tyrion, mais Tyrion avait l'impression qu'une partie de Jaime était partie avec leur sœur.

Jaime était devenu maussade, allant même jusqu'à manquer de respect à leur père, chose qu'il avait vite regrettée, quand cette insolence avait été récompensée par la promesse d'un mariage avec Lysa Tully.

Mais Jaime était parti rejoindre Cersei à Port-Réal. Il était parti rejoindre la Garde Royale, pour être auprès de sa jumelle, parce qu'elle était sa moitié, son tout, et qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Il n'était pas entier sans elle. Il avait prononcé ses vœux, et avait rendu leur père furieux, comprenant que le seul fils qu'il considérait comme un héritier assez digne venait de lui glisser entre les doigts.

_Nous sommes des Lannister. Les Lannister ne se conduisent pas en imbéciles._

Jaime contempla d'un air vide le cadavre du Roi Fou, qui gisait devant lui.

Le sang rouge écarlate, que ce monarque déchaîné avait tant aimé, coulait dans ses cheveux argentés de la blessure dans son dos.

Le Roi d'argent baignant dans une mare de son propre sang écarlate, poignardé à mort par le Chevalier d'or.

Argent et sang Targaryen.

Écarlate et or Lannister.

Jaime resta la, l'épée au bout de son bras plus pesante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Il venait de tuer Aerys.

_Il venait de tuer le roi._

Il était désormais coupable de Régicide.

Oh certes, il venait de sauver plus d'un demi-million de personnes d'une mort certaine, une mort horrible.

Une mort ordonnée par Aerys.

_Brûlez-les tous !_

Feu et sang. Oh que la devise des Targaryen était bien choisie.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait être fier ou pas. Après tout, il venait de briser un serment, un serment sacré.

Mais, quoi qu'il fasse, il en aurait brisé un.

Les prérogatives des chevaliers étaient de protéger les innocents et celles des membres de la Garde Royale étaient de protéger le roi.

Mais comment faire quand le roi voulait s'en prendre aux innocents ?

De plus, Aerys venait de lui ordonner de tuer son père, sous peine de mourir, brûlé, lui aussi.

Même s'il n'avait que peu d'affection pour Lord Tywin, jamais il n'aurait été capable de le tuer.

Tywin était l'influence, le pouvoir et l'opulence. C'était lui qui faisait la gloire et la puissance de la maison Lannister.

Mais, sans Tywin, il serait libre. Tyrion serait libre. Cersei serait libre, libre d'épouser qui elle voulait, de l'épouser lui.

C'est alors qu'il eut une idée, quelque chose qui lui aurait permis de réclamer la main de Cersei, sans qu'il ait pour autant besoin de tuer leur père.

Il se tourna vers le Trône de Fer, qui se tenait là, comme il s'était tenu avant, noir, sombre.

Jaime monta les quelques marches qu'il avait descendues pour voir la dépouille d'Aerys.

Il toucha du bout des doigts la poignée d'une épée qui dépassait d'un des accoudoirs du monstrueux Trône de Fer, si semblable à celle qu'il tenait encore dans sa main droite, ruisselante du sang de sa dernière victime, et, se retournant sur un coup de tête, s'assit sur le Trône.

De là, il dominait toute la salle. Il était la toute-puissance incarnée, celle qu'il ne pourrait jamais être en étant le seigneur de Castral Roc. Personne ne pourrait jamais lui dire non.

Même pour épouser Cersei.

Après tout, la dynastie Targaryen s'était mariée entre frères et sœurs pendant des siècles durant. Pourquoi cela devrait-il changer avec celle des Lannister ?

Il s'autorisa même à imaginer à ce que pourrait être sa vie avec Cersei en tant que sa femme, en tant que sa _reine._

Bien sûr, il y avait déjà pensé maintes fois auparavant, mais maintenant, cela lui paraissait possible. Cela lui paraissait réel.

Ils seraient enfin libres de ne plus se cacher, d'être ouvertement amoureux, de partager officiellement un lit.

Ils pourraient avoir des enfants. De beaux petits princes et de belles petites princesses aux boucles d'or et aux yeux d'émeraude.

Mais il fut bien vite interrompu dans ses douces idylles par les portes de la salle du Trône, qui s'ouvrirent violemment sur Eddard Stark et ses Nordiens.

_Ils étaient enfants, et ils couraient sur la plage, comme d'habitude. Cersei, qui était devant, trébucha et tomba dans l'eau, et Jaime, qui la suivait de très près, tomba à son tour, juste au-dessus d'elle. Elle se retourna, pour être face à face avec son frère. Tyrion, lui, plus petit et moins rapide, avait réussi à s'arrêter juste avant d'entrer en collision avec eux._

_Soudain, Jaime, sans prévenir, embrassa les lèvres de Cersei, qui, instinctivement, lui rendit son baiser._

_Il se pencha vers elle, et murmura à son oreille :_

_''Un jour, je t'épouserai...''_

_A ses mots, un grand sourire illumina le visage de Cersei, la rendant encore plus resplendissante que le soleil lui-même qui chauffait au-dessus d'eux, faisant briller leurs cheveux dorés._

_''Oh oui ! Et nous serons le Seigneur et la Dame de Castral Roc, comme Père et Mère !''_

_''Non. Je serai roi, et tu seras ma reine.''_

On aurait dit que tous les habitants de Westeros s'étaient massés à Port-Réal, dans l'espoir d'avoir un petit aperçu du mariage royal qui y serait célébré le jour-même.

Tous les nobles qui y étaient conviés étaient entassés dans le Grand Septuaire de Baelor, où se tiendrait, comme à l'accoutumée, la cérémonie.

Jaime, lui, se tenait debout, devant l'autel, là où il était censé attendre.

Cela faisait bien deux heures que les invités avaient commencé à affluer. L'union royale n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

Jaime jeta un coup d’œil à son petit frère, qui attendait quelques marches plus bas. Ce dernier croisa son regard, et lui adressa un petit sourire encourageant.

C'est alors que Cersei entra, au bras de leur père.

Elle était plus radieuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, vêtue de sa somptueuse robe rouge et or, vêtue de la gloire des Lannister, ses longs cheveux dorés enroulés dans un chignon complexe, illuminant, irradiant tous ceux présents dans le bâtiment religieux, éclipsant les femmes et émerveillant les hommes, et Jaime ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il la vit comme ça, là, comme une déesse venue sur Terre pour leur montrer à eux, pauvres humains, ce qu'était la beauté. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, lui souriant en retour.

Elle s'avança dans l'allée de sa démarche souple et gracieuse, féline, accompagnée de Lord Tywin, qui se tenait droit, imposant, comme il l'avait toujours été.

Le patriarche Lannister lâcha le bras de sa fille au bas des marches, et un grand homme à la barbe et aux cheveux noirs, à l'air altier et puissant vint la rejoindre, et la prit par le bras à son tour, souriant largement devant l'apparente splendeur de la mariée, la plus belle femme des Sept Couronnes.

Jaime ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents en voyant Robert Baratheon prendre le bras de Cersei.

Cela aurait dû être lui. Cela aurait été lui, s'il n'y avait pas eu Ned Stark.

Et maintenant, Robert lui avait volé Cersei. C'était lui qui avait réussi à obtenir sa main.

Jaime était furieux contre leur père. Comment avait-il pu laisser ce sanglier épouser sa fille unique ? N'avait-il pas entendu les rumeurs qui tournaient autour de Baratheon, prétendant qu'il passait ses journées à boire, à baiser et à chasser ?

Mais Robert Baratheon était roi, et Tywin Lannister était déterminé à faire de sa fille une reine, quel qu’en soit le prix.

Si elle devait être malheureuse pour cela, soit. Elle serait malheureuse. Et Jaime aussi.

Alors qu'il pensait qu'il ne pourrait pas être plus en colère qu'au moment où Robert avait attrapé le bras de sa future reine, la reluquant comme si elle était un morceau de viande particulièrement savoureux, il remarqua qu'il le fut encore plus au moment où sa sœur, sa moitié, l'amour de sa vie, prononça _les_ mots à l'attention du sanglier qui allait lui servir de mari, les mots qu'ils s'étaient dits à l'abri des regards et des oreilles du monde entier maintes fois, et qu'ils auraient dû dire officiellement ensemble.

_Je suis sienne, il est mien, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours..._

La cérémonie s'était plutôt bien passée. Les gens présents avaient applaudi à tout rompre quand Robert l'avaient embrassée, acclamant le nouveau couple royal, regardez comme le roi est grand, et beau, et fort, et la reine, comme elle est belle, elle rayonne, elle est splendide.

Le banquet durait déjà depuis des heures, et Cersei commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter de la quantité de vin impressionnante que son nouveau mari avait déjà ingurgitée, remarquant qu'il continuait à s'enivrer sans se soucier du nombre de verres qu'il descendait sans discontinuer, sans même lui accorder un regard, mais en s'attardant sur les fesses et les seins de chaque femme présente dans la salle. Son père, assit à côté d'elle, s'ennuyait ferme, manifestement, et ne parlait pas.

Mais quand Tywin était descendu parler à d'autres seigneurs, et que Robert était trop occupé à regarder ailleurs, Jaime passa discrètement sa main sur la nuque de Cersei, frottant doucement sa peau blanche découverte. Cersei, d'abord surprise par ce qu'elle sentit dans son cou, sursauta, mais se détendit quand elle vit que ce n'était que son jumeau.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il était clair qu'il était totalement ivre, Robert, tout rouge et riant fort, beugla qu'il était l'heure de la literie.

Cersei, qui avait redouté ce moment tout au long de la journée, ferma les yeux et attendit, que tous les seigneurs ivres morts au moins deux fois plus vieux qu'elle vienne s'amuser à la dévêtir en faisant des plaisanteries obscènes, l'observant sous toutes les coutures et l'entraînant vers la chambre où devait se dérouler la nuit de noces.

Mais cela ne vint pas. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se aperçut Jaime, qui se tenait devant elle, l'épée dégainée, dissuadant les hommes de venir l'importuner.

Elle sourit en voyant cela. Son chevalier. Après tout, qui oserait s'attaquer à Jaime Lannister, un des meilleurs bretteurs de sa génération et peut-être même un des meilleurs épéistes qui aient jamais vécu ? Qui oserait s'attaquer au Régicide ?

Quand il fut sûr qu'aucun de ces nobliaux gras ne poserait la main sur Cersei, il rangea son épée dans son fourreau, et prit sa sœur par la main, se chargeant lui-même de l'escorter hors de la pièce.

Dès qu'ils furent seuls dans le couloir, Jaime serra Cersei contre lui, et l'entraîna vers les appartements du roi. Devant la porte, sans avoir prononcé un mot, il colla son front au sien, puis, après quelques secondes, la poussa dans la chambre, encore toute habillée.

Cersei avança un peu timidement dans la pièce, au cas où Robert serait déjà là. Mais non. Elle était seule. Elle s'assit sur le lit, laissant son esprit divaguer sur sa plus grande inquiétude : elle n'était pas vierge. Robert allait-il s'en apercevoir ?

Il fut introduit quelques minutes plus tard, à moitié dévêtu, par les dames de la cour, gloussant et plaisantant.

Il était tout rouge, et paraissait encore plus ivre que quand Cersei l'avait vu au banquet. Quand il l'aperçut, il s'écria de sa voix tonitruante :

''Aaaaaahhhhh, elle est là... La nouvelle reine, la plus belle femme des Sept Couronnes...''

Il s'approcha en titubant d'elle, et, sans la moindre prévenance, sans le moindre égard, il lui arracha sa robe, dévoilant sa poitrine blanche et son ventre. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, et elle était totalement nue, comme au jour de sa naissance.

Jugeant qu'il valait mieux attendre que ça passe plutôt que d'essayer de résister, elle s'allongea docilement sur le lit, les jambes écartées.

Robert se laissa choir sur elle, l'écrasant de tout son poids, et, sans la prévenir, pénétra brusquement en elle.

Cersei grimaça de douleur, quand il entra brutalement dans son corps sans éveil et commença à frapper contre elle, grognant de désir et de plaisir, tel un animal, alors qu'elle sentait un liquide chaud lui couler entre les cuisses.

Ce n'était pas comme avec Jaime.

Jaime était toujours doux et gentil avec elle. Jaime faisait attention à ne pas la blesser, à ne pas lui faire de mal. Jaime se préoccupait toujours de son plaisir à elle avant le sien.

Mais pas Robert.

Et, au moment suprême, au moment où il se déversa en elle, il se pencha vers elle, et lui souffla un mot, et lui souffla un nom à l'oreille :

_''Lyanna...''_

_''Vous m'avez fait demander, Père ?''_

_''Oui, Cersei. J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Je t'ai trouvé un mari. Tu vas épouser Robert Baratheon. Tu vas devenir reine.''_

Au moment-même où Robert s'endormit, seulement quelques minutes après avoir pris son plaisir, Cersei se releva, et s'enveloppant des haillons qu'il restait de sa robe, sortit de la pièce en silence.

Elle tomba directement sur Jaime, qui montait toujours la garde devant la porte.

Il sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, quand il vit Cersei sortir de la pièce, la robe en lambeaux la couvrant à peine, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Silencieuse, elle vint vers lui. Il lui ouvrit les bras, lui permettant de venir s'y réfugier et, referma son étreinte protectrice autour d'elle dès qu'elle fut blottie contre lui.

Il détacha le manteau blanc de ses épaules, et la recouvrit avec, comme il aurait dû le faire quelques heures auparavant , pendant le mariage, lui témoignant amour et protection.

Elle se mit à sangloter contre sa poitrine, et il se contenta de rester là, les bras autour d'elle, lui caressant les cheveux, se balançant doucement avec elle dans l'espoir de l'apaiser :

''C'est fini, mon amour... C'est fini maintenant.''

Mais non, ce n'était pas fini. Cela ne venait que de commencer.


	3. Chapitre 2

Cersei était livide.

Assise sur le rebord de son lit, elle regardait d'un air distrait Pycelle s'entretenir avec Robert. Son prénom fut prononcé à plusieurs reprises mais pas une seule fois ils ne daignèrent lui jeter un regard. Elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds décoiffés et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Le ciel était bleu, le soleil brillait et une douce brise d'été faisait frémir les feuilles vertes des arbres. Cersei ferma les yeux et s'imagina s'enfuir loin, très loin de cette pièce, de ce château, s'enfuir avec Jaime et Tyrion pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Mais ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'était plus cette jeune fille naïve qui rêvait d'épouser son frère jumeau et d'une couronne de fleurs.

Cette idiote dorée était morte le jour où on lui avait posé cette maudite couronne de cerf sur la tête, cette couronne si semblable à celle de son roi, celle qu'elle haïssait par-dessus tout parce qu'elle ne lui faisait que lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait perdu – non, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu avoir.

Pycelle se décida enfin à se désintéresser du long monologue du roi pour venir se planter devant elle. Cersei frissonna lorsqu'il posa sa main dégoûtante sur son ventre sans lui avoir demandé la permission avant.

(Mais au fond, et c'était aussi douloureux que triste, Cersei avait l'habitude qu'on se passe de son consentement – que _son mari_ se passe de son consentement.)

« Félicitations, Votre Majesté, » dit-il de sa voix nasillarde et insupportable.

Après s'être incliné, il quitta la pièce.

C'était une belle journée.

Le ciel était bleu, le soleil brillait, une douce brise d'été faisait frémir les feuilles vertes des arbres et Cersei était enceinte.

Intérieurement, elle se sentait gelée.

Robert la toisa pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité et elle se retrouva prise au piège de son regard bleu, aussi bleu que le ciel qu'elle contemplait en rêvant d'être ailleurs, aussi bleu que ces marques qu'il laissait sur son corps quand il se montrait trop brusque avec elle.

Il suffisait que Robert la regarde pour qu'elle se souvienne de tout.

Leur première année de mariage avait été bien trop similaire à sa triste nuit de noces. Le roi des Sept Couronnes avait besoin d'une reine, il avait besoin d'une femme accrochée à son bras lors des banquets et cérémonies, il avait besoin d'un corps pour satisfaire ses besoins physiques chaque soir, il avait besoin d'une poulinière qui porterait ses héritiers.

Il n'avait pas besoin de Cersei Lannister. Cersei Lannister ne représentait rien à ses yeux, seule son enveloppe charnelle comptait. Il ne voulait pas la connaître, ne ressentait pas la moindre envie de la rendre heureuse et quant à son cœur, l'idée de le conquérir ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit une seule seconde.

Cersei Lannister n'était pas Lyanna Stark et il ne lui avait jamais pardonné cette mort dont elle n'était même pas responsable.

Elle était _l'autre_ , le lot de consolation, la reine de l'ombre.

Elle n'était rien.

Lentement mais sûrement, Cersei s'était refermée sur elle-même. La rage l'avait envahie, un poison lent qui lui causait mille souffrances, et ni Jaime ni Tyrion n'avaient pu faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en guérir.

Cersei gardait le silence et obéissait à son roi mais intérieurement, elle hurlait.

Elle hurlait quand Robert lui ordonnait de se taire d'un ton agacé.

Elle hurlait lorsqu'il insultait ses frères devant elle ou lorsqu'il l'insultait _elle_.

Elle hurlait lorsque, chaque soir, il l'écrasait de son poids et la chevauchait sans aucune douceur alors qu'il prenait son plaisir les yeux fermés, poussant des gémissements répugnants qui résonnaient encore dans son esprit bien après qu'il se soit déversé en elle en murmurant le nom de sa défunte bien-aimée.

Jaime était là, bien sûr, elle courait se réfugier dans ses bras à la moindre occasion et il la berçait pendant des heures en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Je vais le tuer, » avait-il grondé mille fois. « Je vais l'embrocher comme le porc qu'il est. Je vais... »

Mais Cersei secouait la tête, ça aussi c'était un rêve, Robert était le roi, il était invincible, et Jaime ne survivrait pas à un deuxième régicide. A chaque fois qu'elle finissait par s'arracher à l'étreinte protectrice de son autre moitié, Cersei se sentait mourir un peu plus.

Le feu passionné qui brûlait en elle autrefois s'était éteint, et même son jumeau ne parvenait plus à rallumer la flamme. Chaque fois qu'il la touchait, Cersei ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à la terrible sensation de la peau de Robert contre la sienne, elle avait envie de vomir et de se mettre à pleurer, qu'avait-elle donc fait pour mériter ça ?

Que dirait sa mère si elle voyait ce qu'était devenue sa fille ? Père s'en foutait, elle le savait, il l'avait vendue à Robert pour la promesse d'un peu plus de gloire et de prestige, ce qu'il faisait d'elle l'indifférait au plus au point, mais Mère ? Mère qui lui caressait les cheveux et l'embrassait sur le front, qui lui disait qu'elle était la plus courageuse et la plus jolie petite fille du monde ?

Que dirait-elle si elle voyait les larmes d'or et de sang qui coulaient de ses yeux chaque nuit ?

Mais Mère n'était pas là, pas plus que ne l'étaient Jaime et Tyrion. Cersei était seule dans cette pièce, seule sous le regard scrutateur du cerf couronné.

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Robert.

« Tu as rempli ton devoir, » lâcha t-il au bout d'un moment.

Cersei hocha docilement la tête. Le devoir d'une reine était de donner un héritier à son roi, et c'était ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait bien gentiment écarté les cuisses chaque soir, elle avait supporté ses ruades et ses rebuffades – elle avait laissé s'effacer Cersei Lannister pour devenir l'ombre du roi.

« Mon héritier... c'est parfait. »

Sans rien ajouter, il quitta la pièce d'un pas tranquille.

Cersei posa une main sur son ventre.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle ne faisait plus l'amour avec Jaime.

L'enfant ne pouvait pas être de lui.

Robert avait réussi. Il avait fait d'elle une poulinière, un vaisseau, il l'avait réduite à son ventre, à l'héritier qu'elle allait lui donner – le futur roi des Sept Couronnes.

Un fils aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, le portrait craché de son père.

Un Baratheon.

Un enfant qui ne lui ressemblerait en rien - qui ne ressemblerait pas à Jaime.

Ses derniers rêves de jeune fille s'effondrèrent sans aucun bruit. Un instant ils étaient là et puis celui d'après, ils étaient partis, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé.

Mais était-ce vraiment étonnant ? Après tout, un destin de larmes et de deuil lui avait été prédit des années plus tôt.

On ne pouvait échapper à son destin.

Cersei se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à pleurer.

.

_Il faisait sombre._

_Melara avait peur, peur de subir le courroux de Tywin Lannister mais en cet instant, Cersei n'en avait cure._

_C'était Tyrion qui lui avait parlé de cette sorcière, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Cersei s'était légèrement moquée de lui. A dix ans, il était encore un enfant qui croyait aux monstres et aux fantômes. Elle voulait lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir peur._

_Melara la suppliait de faire demi-tour mais Cersei n'écoutait pas. Elle était déterminée – elle était une lionne, et cette sorcière n'était qu'une brebis inoffensive._

_Elle ne recula pas devant la lame tranchante du poignard._

_Elle ne recula pas quand la peau de son pouce se déchira comme du papier, elle ne recula pas quand la sorcière goûta son sang._

_(Elle aurait dû, pourtant, elle aurait dû courir loin de cette tente, très loin de ce destin funeste qui se grava avec une violence écarlate dans sa mémoire.)_

.

Jaime ne dit rien quand Cersei lui annonça qu'elle portait l'enfant du roi.

Il se contenta de baisser la tête parce qu'après tout, lui aussi avait rêvé d'un enfant aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux d'émeraude.

Il était furieux que le porc qui lui servait de mari soit parvenu à l'engrosser, furieux qu'il se soit introduit de force en elle nuit après nuit – furieux de n'avoir rien fait pour l'en empêcher, pour ne pas l'avoir tué, pour ne pas s'être enfui avec Cersei.

Sa jumelle pleurait.

« Pardon, Jaime... je suis désolée... »

Il reprit ses esprits et la serra contre lui avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« Mais je t'ai déçu, je le sais. C'est à cause de moi que nous avons arrêté de... »

Mais Jaime secoua la tête et la serra plus fort contre lui. Comment aurait-il pu lui en vouloir en sachant ce qu'elle subissait chaque soir ? Comment aurait-il pu se montrer égoïste à ce point ? Il aimait Cersei, elle était sa sœur, sa jumelle, son autre moitié, l'amour de sa vie, il n'était pas comme Robert, il ne la voyait pas comme un corps dont il pouvait disposer à sa guise.

« Ne t'excuse pas, Cersei. Ne t'excuse surtout pas... tout va bien... »

Ses larmes coulèrent dans son cou pendant de longues minutes tandis qu'il lui murmurait des paroles apaisantes.

« Cet enfant, c'est un morceau de toi, » murmura t-il. « Alors je ne pourrai que l'aimer. »

Il n'aurait pas les cheveux dorés et les yeux verts de Cersei, il ne serait pas le fruit de leur amour et cela lui crevait le cœur, mais son sang coulerait quand même dans ses veines. Comment pourrait-il le détester ?

« Vraiment ? »

« Je t'assure. »

Ses yeux étaient toujours recouverts d'un voile, comme si elle doutait de jamais parvenir à aimer ce rappel constant de l'être abject qu'était son mari, mais Jaime, lui, était certain qu'au fond, ce petit lionceau qui grandissait dans son ventre s'était déjà profondément lové dans son coeur de mère.

« Ça va aller, d'accord ? »

Cersei se força à lui offrir un petit sourire tandis qu'il essuyait ses larmes.

« D'accord. »

Bien sûr, elle n'y croyait pas.

.

_« Reine tu seras, jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne une autre, plus jeune et plus belle, pour t'abattre et s'emparer de tout ce qui t'est cher. »_

_Les premiers mots de la sorcière la laissèrent presque sans voix, son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite et pour la première fois, Cersei comprit pourquoi Tyrion avait eu si peur lorsqu'il lui avait mentionné la présence de cette créature près de chez eux._

_Elle mentait, pas vrai ? Elle devait mentir, ce n'était pas possible autrement, Cersei était une lionne, elle était promise à un avenir rouge et or, un avenir digne d'une Lannister. Jaime lui disait qu'aucune autre femme ne viendrait jamais faire d'ombre à sa beauté et Jaime ne lui mentait jamais._

_Elle doutait, pourtant, elle ne pouvait ignorer cette prophétie qui allait irrémédiablement changer le cours de sa vie, ces mots immondes contre lesquels elle n'aurait de cesse de lutter._

_Cersei tremblait._

_Elle manqua de hurler lorsque la sorcière reprit :_

_« Tu auras trois enfants. D'or seront leurs couronnes, et d'or leurs linceuls. »_

.

Cersei observait Robert se frotter sans décence aucune contre une pauvre fille qui était chargée d'apporter les plats du banquet. Elle n'en menait pas large mais ne protestait pas.

On ne disait pas non au roi, et c'était quelque chose que Cersei avait appris à ses dépens.

Robert, euphorique à l'idée d'avoir enfin un héritier, avait organisé cette grande fête où il n'avait pas lésiné sur les dépenses, malgré les conseils insistants de Jon Arryn. Cersei grimaça. Tout ceci avait été payé avec l'or des lions, pourquoi aurait-il eu le moindre scrupule à dilapider ainsi la fortune de l'illustre Tywin Lannister ?

Prostrée dans un coin de la pièce, elle était purement et simplement invisible, et c'était tant mieux. Jaime n'était pas là. Robert, qui n'avait pas souhaité la présence de ce chevalier qu'il avait en horreur, l'avait envoyé monter la garde elle ne savait où.

Cersei était furieuse. Ces festivités n'avaient pas pour but de célébrer l'arrivée du futur roi, c'était d'une affligeante évidence. Son mari avait tout simplement vu là une belle occasion de s'enivrer et d'attirer une ou plusieurs filles dans son lit, nobles si possible – voilà qui le changerait un peu des putains qu'il baisait habituellement les rares soirs où il désertait le lit de sa reine.

Les rares soirs où elle respirait un peu.

« Cersei ? »

Elle battit des paupières, surprise qu'on s'adresse à elle, et puis reconnut Tyrion.

« Oh. C'est toi. »

Son petit frère lui offrit un petit sourire avant de jeter un regard à Robert.

« Je crois que ton mari ne veut pas de moi ici. »

Celui-ci les observait d'un air mécontent mais fut fort heureusement distrait par Jon Arryn qui lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Je me fiche de ce qu'il pense, » rétorqua t-elle. « Moi, je veux de toi. »

Tyrion se faisait relativement discret dans le Donjon Rouge, ce qui était inhabituel. A Castral Roc, il les noyait de paroles, elle et Jaime, et il ne se passait pas une heure sans qu'il n'ait quelque chose à leur raconter. Et Cersei les aimait, ses anecdotes et ses histoires, elle aimait les nuits qu'ils passaient à bavarder tous les trois, elle aimait quand il la faisait rire et quand il enroulait ses petits bras autour de sa taille.

L'affaire Tysha avait mis un triste frein au flot des mots qui sortait de sa bouche.

Et puis Cersei s'était tue, elle aussi, progressivement, inexorablement, alors peut-être que de façon tout à fait inconsciente, il l'avait imitée.

« J'aimerais que Jaime soit là, » murmura Tyrion.

Cersei acquiesça tristement. Sa présence aurait été une immense source de réconfort pour elle.

Robert le savait, bien sûr.

Tyrion regarda les quelques couples qui évoluaient sur la piste de danse.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que tu veux danser ? »

Il semblait étrangement mal à l'aise.

« Je... je sais que je ne suis pas Jaime, mais... »

Sans lui laisser le temps de poursuivre, Cersei saisit son bras et tous les deux se mirent à tournoyer lentement. Ils étaient probablement ridicules mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Rien ne pourrait davantage agacer Robert que de voir sa reine danser avec ce monstre dont la simple vue l'exécrait et cela la réjouissait. Ses prédictions se confirmèrent rapidement. Elle détourna le regard de son visage rouge et de ses yeux assombris par l'alcool pour se concentrer sur son petit frère.

« Je serai toujours là pour toi, tu le sais ? »

Cersei lui sourit tranquillement et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Je sais. »

Mais une fissure était apparue dans ses yeux et son sourire s'était affaissé.

.

_« Et quand tes larmes t'auront noyée, les mains du valonqar se resserreront autour de ta gorge blanche et te feront exhaler ton dernier souffle de vie. »_

_Cersei n'en entendit pas davantage : elle s'enfuit en courant._

_Elle ne connaissait pas la signification de ce mot, n'avait pas envie de la connaître, elle était terrifiée, si cette prophétie était vraie la mort et la désolation se dressaient sur son chemin, la gloire s'effondrerait et l'or perdrait son bel éclat, il ne lui resterait rien du tout, pas même sa vie._

_Cersei finit par apprendre ce qu'était un valonqar, bien sûr, et cette découverte l'horrifia plus que tout._

_Jamais plus elle ne regarderait Tyrion de la même façon, jamais elle ne pourrait oublier ces terribles mots, cette sentence de mort._

_Tyrion allait la tuer un jour._

_Elle devrait le haïr sur le champ pour ça._

_Mais elle avait promis, elle avait promis à Mère qu'elle l'aimerait et le protégerait._

_Qu'allait-elle faire ?_

.

Tyrion continuait de lui sourire.

Les années avaient passé mais Cersei ne pouvait se défaire de l'impression que c'était la mort qu'elle serrait contre elle.

Pas de chance pour elle, elle aimait cette mort, et ça ne faisait que rendre les choses plus compliquées.

.

Tyrion observait le ventre de Cersei se gonfler avec un émerveillement un peu enfantin. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans, après tout, et il conservait encore un peu de l'innocence que tous les adultes finissaient par perdre, certains plus brutalement que d'autres – son frère et sa sœur, par exemple.

Souvent, il la rejoignait dans sa chambre où elle passait la plupart de ses journées et il lui faisait la lecture – elle trouvait qu'il avait un véritable don pour raconter les histoires. Cersei l'écoutait, les yeux fermés, les mains posées sur son ventre, et souriait.

Jaime venait les rejoindre le soir et tous les trois passaient la soirée ensemble, trois lions esseulés au milieu du domaine du cerf couronné, trois lions unis contre le reste du monde.

Tyrion chérissait ces instants plus que tout. Il se foutait que le reste du monde se moque de lui, le regarde de travers ou l'accable d'insultes tant qu'il avait Cersei et Jaime, les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Il détestait Robert pour ce qu'il faisait subir à sa sœur, ses larmes étaient comme des coups de poignard dans son cœur et, secrètement, il se voyait en sauveur, il se voyait en chevalier courageux, le héros qui transpercerait le monstre de son épée, permettant à la belle reine de retrouver son véritable amour.

Dans ses rêves, ils s'enfuyaient tous les trois et ne revenaient jamais.

Ce n'étaient que des rêves, bien sûr, et il suffisait qu'il croise le regard plein de haine du roi pour se rappeler de ce qu'il était – un nain, un demi-lion, une nuisance, un être faible.

Il détestait Robert mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quand Cersei le laissait poser la main sur son ventre, il était heureux d'être l'oncle de cet enfant et il espérait que lui aussi aimerait les histoires qu'il lui raconterait.

Ce bébé allait faire partie de sa famille et personne ne pourrait lui prendre ça – surtout pas Robert.

.

Quand le moment vint finalement, Cersei ne pensa qu'à une seule chose.

_Je ne veux pas de Robert dans cette pièce._

Robert ne s'était pas plus intéressé à elle depuis qu'elle était enceinte, Robert s'était contenté de l'engrosser mais n'avait nullement l'intention d'élever cet enfant, Robert ne l'aimait pas et ça tombait bien, elle ne l'aimait pas non plus – elle le haïssait.

_Je ne veux pas de Robert dans cette pièce._

Elle aimait déjà cet enfant, elle l'aimait plus que tout, elle était sa mère et elle allait le protéger, elle ne laisserait personne le blesser.

_Je ne veux pas de Robert dans cette pièce._

Pycelle était penché entre ses cuisses mais elle le voyait à peine. Cersei ne voulait pas de Robert mais elle se sentait incroyablement seule, elle souffrait le martyr et elle était terrifiée.

Elle entendit du bruit derrière la porte de sa chambre, des cris. Pycelle alla voir ce qui se passait en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Cersei sourit quand elle comprit quelle était la source de ce raffut.

« Désolé, Ser Jaime, Lord Tyrion. Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à entrer. »

« Et qui va nous arrêter ? » rétorquèrent-ils de concert.

Une main se glissa dans la main droite de Cersei, puis une autre dans sa main gauche.

Elle n'était plus seule.

« Tu peux le faire, Cersei, » murmura Jaime en embrassant le dos de sa main. « Tu peux le faire. »

Ils ne pouvaient pas exprimer l'étendue de leurs sentiments, pas ici, mais ce n'était pas grave, leurs yeux d'émeraude parlaient pour eux, cet océan vert dans lequel ils aimaient tant se noyer.

« Courage, grande sœur, » fit Tyrion. « Tu vas y arriver. »

Cersei ne pensait plus à la prophétie, aux sentiments contradictoires qui l'habitaient à chaque fois qu'elle regardait son valonqar, ce mélange d'amour et de devoir saupoudré de méfiance et de peur – tout ça n'importait pas.

Seule l'affection qu'ils se portaient mutuellement habitait toute ses pensées, elle l'aimait et il l'aimait aussi, ils s'aimaient tous les trois et il n'existait pas de sentiment plus fort. C'était cette simple certitude qui lui donnait la force de pousser tandis que ses frères lui murmuraient des encouragements.

Ils valaient tous les deux cent fois mieux que Robert – pourquoi aurait-elle eu besoin de son mari alors qu'elle avait Jaime, Tyrion et leur amour inconditionnel ?

Cersei avait mal, elle souffrait, elle hurlait mais elle s'accrochait, pour eux, pour cet enfant qu'elle allait bientôt rencontrer – pour sa famille, la chose qui demeurerait à jamais le centre de son monde.

Cela dura des heures et des heures et elle eut l'impression qu'elle allait mourir, qu'elle allait lamentablement échouer, qu'elle allait connaître le même destin funeste que sa mère. C'était peut-être son propre Tyrion qu'elle était en train de mettre au monde, un bébé qui causerait sans le vouloir la mort sur le chemin de la vie, et la part la plus désespérée d'elle-même conclut que ce ne serait pas si mal, qu'elle n'aurait plus à supporter les viols et les insultes de Robert, qu'elle ne souffrirait plus jamais.

« Tu y es presque, Cersei. Encore un petit effort. »

La voix de Jaime mit brusquement fin à tous ses espoirs morbides. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir ici, comme ça, aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner cet enfant, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner ses frères. Elle était une lionne – elle resterait debout.

Quand la délivrance vint enfin, ses yeux étaient tellement noyés de larmes qu'elle ne parvenait plus à distinguer quoi que ce soit. Elle eut vaguement conscience qu'on lui déposa quelque chose dans les bras.

« C'est un garçon, Votre Majesté. »

Cersei s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de la main.

Serré contre son cœur, le bébé braillait à plein poumons, une petite chose rose avec une touffe de cheveux noirs sur le haut du crâne.

Son fils.

« Bravo, Cersei ! »

Jaime et Tyrion l'embrassèrent au même moment sur la joue tandis qu'elle esquissait un petit sourire et qu'une chaleur intense faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite.

Elle l'avait fait.

Son fils était né et il était beau et il allait bien et elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait tellement.

Elle était heureuse.

Même Jaime souriait, quand bien même une petite lueur d'amertume continuait de faire briller étrangement ses yeux émeraude. Dans un autre monde, un monde meilleur, cet enfant aurait été le leur, le fruit de leur amour, peut-être conçu pendant leur nuit de noces.

Il ne fit aucune remarque, pourtant. Sa sœur, sa jumelle, son autre moitié était heureuse, peut-être pour la première fois depuis de longs mois et pour rien au monde il ne lui prendrait ça.

Pycelle s'éclipsa discrètement, sans doute pour partir à la recherche du roi, mais son départ passa complètement inaperçu.

Cersei, Jaime et Tyrion étaient bien trop occupés à fixer avec émerveillement le bébé qui agitait ses petits mains et ses petits pieds.

Et, exactement comme la reine aux cheveux d'or, Jaime et Tyrion se mirent eux aussi à l'aimer.

Il était l'enfant de leur sœur – il faisait partie de leur troupeau de lions, et les lions veillaient les uns sur les autres.

.

Cet instant de bonheur ne dura pas, bien sûr, il fut aussi éphémère qu'un flocon de neige qui fond sur le sol, aussi fugace que le battement d'ailes d'un papillon.

Quand Robert finit par se présenter dans la chambre, quelques heures plus tard, il se figea en apercevant cet océan de cheveux dorés autour de son fils.

« Dehors, » cingla t-il.

Cersei jeta un regard désespéré à ses frères. Elle n'avait pas voulu de Robert dans la pièce pendant l'accouchement et c'était toujours le cas.

Jaime et Tyrion restèrent là où ils étaient, aux côtés de leur sœur, là où était leur place. Le roi s'avança et vint se planter devant celui qu'il se plaisait à appeler _Régicide_.

« Dehors, » répéta t-il, toujours aussi glacial.

Jaime serra les dents. L'envie de transpercer ce porc de son épée le démangeait, mais Robert était son roi, celui à qui il avait juré fidélité.

Il devait obéir, et Cersei le savait, alors elle ravala les protestations qui menaçaient de remonter de sa gorge dans un vacarme étourdissant et baissa la tête.

Elle ne vit pas Jaime et Tyrion quitter la pièce à contre-coeur. En revanche, elle vit la grosse main de Robert recouvrir le crâne du nouveau-né, son fils, son héritier.

« Steffon. »

Cersei garda le silence. C'était le nom de son père, un nom de Baratheon, un nom qu'elle n'aimait pas, mais qui était-elle pour négocier ? Le feu qui s'était éteint en elle lui coupait toute envie de lutter contre la volonté féroce du cerf.

Après avoir hoché la tête d'un air approbateur, il quitta la pièce.

« Je te protégerai, » promit-elle à Steffon en l'embrassant sur le front.

Il y avait, hélas, des promesses qu'on ne pouvait pas tenir, et Cersei allait bientôt l'apprendre à ses dépens.

.

Robert la surprenait. Il semblait sincèrement s'intéresser à Steffon, il venait régulièrement le prendre dans ses bras et passer un petit moment avec lui, et il souriait, un sourire que jamais il n'avait daigné accorder à Cersei. Il riait aussi, parfois, quand les yeux bleus du bébé s'illuminaient, et l'embrassait sur le haut du crâne.

Cersei le regardait faire les lèvres pincées, luttant contre l'envie de lui arracher leur fils des mains et de lui interdire de l'approcher. Quand il quittait enfin la pièce, elle soupirait de soulagement et se mettait à fredonner des berceuses à Steffon.

Elle avait la présence de Robert en horreur parce qu'elle ne faisait que lui rappeler qui était le père de son enfant, ou plutôt, qui _n'était pas_ son père.

Les moments que Jaime passait avec eux avaient toujours la saveur douce-amère de la nostalgie d'un rêve qui ne s'était jamais réalisé.

Cersei était heureuse, pourtant, et Jaime semblait heureux aussi. Tyrion passait de longues heures à raconter des histoires à son neveu et Cersei goûtait de nouveau véritablement au plaisir de l'écouter parler.

Cette vie n'était pas celle qu'ils avaient voulu, jadis, mais c'était celle qu'ils avaient.

Il fallait simplement qu'ils parviennent à y trouver ce bonheur auquel ils aspiraient tant.

.

Ils ne le trouvèrent pas.

.

Steffon était petit pour son âge, il était fragile, et Cersei sentait une pierre lui tomber dans l'estomac à chaque fois que Pycelle posait son regard inquiet sur lui.

Il tomba malade, un jour, et rien de ce que le mestre lui administra ne parvint à le guérir. Il maigrissait à vue d'oeil et son front était brûlant.

Cersei cessa de dormir et passa toutes ses nuits à veiller sur son fils. Sa fièvre ne baissait pas, sa poitrine se soulevait à peine, et elle crevait de l'intérieur.

Elle avait promis de le protéger, tout comme elle avait promis de protéger Tyrion, et pourtant elle était complètement impuissante contre cet ennemi invisible.

Elle allait échouer.

Souvent, Tyrion et Jaime la trouvaient écroulée contre le berceau en train de verser toutes les larmes de son corps. Alors, sans un mot, ils la serraient contre eux en l'embrassant sur le front et ils se surprenaient à pleurer aussi, un peu, parce qu'un membre de leur troupeau se mourait et qu'ils ne pouvaient rien y faire.

.

Steffon cessa de respirer un matin clair et triste.

Cersei n'avait plus de larmes à verser. Elle observa Robert donner des coups de poing dans le mur pendant de longues minutes, les yeux vides.

Elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'il lui dit, d'une voix où se disputaient le chagrin et la colère :

« C'est de ta faute. Tu ne t'es pas assez bien occupée de lui. »

C'était une chance pour lui que Jaime n'ait pas été là pour l'entendre.

Il quitta la pièce et laissa sa femme seule avec son cœur brisé et le cadavre froid de leur fils.

Un peu plus tard, Pycelle essaya de lui prendre le corps de Steffon des bras et elle cria, elle hurla, elle tempêta, c'était son bébé, son lionceau, son tout petit et elle l'aimait tellement, elle ne le laisserait pas poser ses mains sur lui, il était à elle, rien qu'à elle, maintenant et pour toujours.

On la força à le lâcher, plusieurs membres de la garde royale durent la tenir tant elle se débattait et s'époumonait, ses cris de désespoirs hanteraient les murs du Donjon Rouge pour toujours, la lancinante lamentation d'une mère éplorée.

Jaime et Tyrion l'enlacèrent pendant des heures et ne songèrent pas un instant à la lâcher. Eux aussi avaient perdu quelque chose en ce triste jour, eux aussi ressentaient un manque qui ne serait jamais comblé alors ils devaient tout faire pour que la douleur s'atténue un peu, ils devaient se serrer les uns contre les autres pour ne former qu'un seul lion et oublier.

« Je suis désolé, Cersei, » finit par murmurer Jaime au bout de quelques heures ou une éternité. « Je suis tellement désolé. »

« Je suis désolé, » répéta Tyrion.

Ils l'embrassèrent tous les deux sur le front et lui dirent qu'ils l'aimaient.

Cersei les aimait aussi, et cet amour fut la seule chose qui lui permit de ne pas s'effondrer tout à fait.

.

Une semaine plus tard, à la tombée de la nuit, alors qu'elle savait Robert occupé avec une quelconque putain, Cersei se glissa dans la chambre de Jaime, puis dans son lit.

La tristesse et la rage avaient rallumé une flamme en elle, une flamme qui n'avait plus rien de la flammèche encore un peu innocente et légèrement naïve qui lui était autrefois si familière, une flamme qui avait pris naissance dans le vide qui creusait son cœur meurtri.

Un vide qu'elle voulait combler.

« Qu'est-ce que... » murmura Jaime quand elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il se redressa et s'écarta d'elle.

« Cersei, tu... »

« S'il te plaît, Jaime. Je t'aime tellement, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de mon autre moitié. »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle lui donna un nouveau baiser plus profond, plus langoureux, et ses mains s'affairaient déjà à lui retirer sa chemise.

Jaime fut tenté de protester une nouvelle fois parce qu'elle n'était sûrement pas en état de réfléchir correctement, parce que le chagrin troublait son cœur et son esprit, mais les lèvres de Cersei étaient douces et sa peau était chaude.

Elle avait besoin de lui.

Alors Jaime céda.

Lorsqu'ils ne formèrent plus qu'un après plus d'un an passé en tant que deux êtres séparés, tous deux accueillirent avec soulagement le délicieux sentiment de plénitude qui se mit à courir dans leurs veines. Jaime regardait Cersei dans les yeux et ne cessait de l'embrasser pour lui rappeler qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était à elle et qu'il passerait sa vie à rechercher les morceaux de son cœur brisé pour les recoller si c'était nécessaire.

Elle pleura lorsqu'il retomba à ses côtés, le souffle court.

« Il me manque tellement... » gémit-elle.

Jaime la serra contre lui et elle enfouit le visage dans son cou.

« Je suis là, » répéta t-il. « Je t'aime. Je serai toujours là pour toi. »

Il ne sut jamais si Cersei l'avait entendu : elle s'était endormie contre lui.

Le cœur lourd, Jaime déposa un dernier baiser sur son front et s'endormit à son tour.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour toutes vos reviews !
> 
> En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> SMcg1704

Plus les mois passaient, plus Robert était furieux. Cersei n'était toujours pas retombée enceinte. Il n'avait toujours pas son héritier.

Il s'impatientait, et devenait de plus en plus violent avec elle. Certes, il ne s'était jamais soucié d'elle ou de son bien-être, principalement quand il la forçait à partager son lit, et ne se privait pas de la rabaisser ou de la rabrouer publiquement, mais cela avait pris une autre forme, désormais.

Il l'attrapait d'une poigne de fer, enfonçant ses doigts dans sa chair, y laissant de nombreuses ecchymoses, la frappant même parfois.

Elle avait pris grand soin de les dissimuler, ces traces. Elle n'en supportait pas la vue, qui lui rappelait violemment la coquille vide, la femme faible, l'ombre d'elle-même qu'elle était devenue.

Mais elle n'avait pas réussi à les cacher de ses deux frères.

Tyrion, malgré son jeune âge, était terriblement perspicace, et il n'avait pas tardé à voir que quelque chose n'allait pas, ou plutôt, que quelque chose allait moins bien que d'habitude entre sa grande sœur et son beau-frère, mais Cersei avait réussi à le convaincre de ne rien dire à leur frère.

* * *

Cersei était assise sur son lit quand Jaime entra.

Elle venait de revenir des appartements de Robert. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, et ses yeux pleins de larmes non versées quand elle tourna la tête vers lui.

Elle savait qu'il viendrait. Jaime venait toujours après, quand elle se sentait salie, souillée par Robert.

Il venait toujours, l'aidant à prendre un bain et se couchant avec elle, pour qu'elle puisse se blottir tout contre lui, pendant qu'il la serrait dans ses bras en l'embrassant et en lui murmurant à l'oreille combien il l'aimait et qu'il serait toujours là pour elle.

Ce soir-là ne faisait pas exception.

Sauf que cette fois, Cersei ne put retenir une grimace de douleur quand Jaime l'enlaça, lui serrant accidentellement une ecchymose que Robert lui avait fait quelques heures auparavant.

Et Jaime, qui la remarqua, s'affola immédiatement :

''Oh mon dieu, Cersei, je suis désolé… Je t'ai fait mal ?''

''Non, ce n'est rien'' mentit-elle.

''Tu es sûre ? Laisse-moi voir…'' dit-il en lui prenant le bras.

''Non, ce n'est rien, je te dis…''

Elle tenta de se dégager violemment, trop pour que cela passe inaperçue, mais Jaime était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, et garda une prise ferme autour de son poignet.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester davantage, il retroussa sa manche, et vit la trace violacée sur sa peau blanche. Son expression s'assombrit considérablement.

''Cersei… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?''

''Ce n'est rien, je me suis cognée hier, et…''

''C'est Robert ?''

La question, qui n'en était pas vraiment une, fut tellement soudaine que Cersei n'eut pas le temps de préparer une réponse qui dissimulerait correctement son mensonge (de toute manière, était-ce utile ? Elle n'avait jamais réussi à mentir à Jaime.)

''Non… Non, je…''

''C'est Robert.''

Cette fois, c'était une affirmation, comme si Jaime savait, comme si au fond, il avait toujours su.

Il se pencha, observant de plus près le bleu sur le bras de Cersei, puis l'embrassa, avant de se redresser.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, et lui demanda de but en blanc :

''Y'en a-t-il d'autres ?''

Cersei détourna le regard, mais Jaime lui prit le menton dans sa main, doucement mais fermement pour l'obliger à le regarder.

''Regarde-moi dans les yeux, et n'essaie même pas de me mentir… Y'en a-t-il d'autres ?''

Il prit l'absence de réponse de sa sœur pour un oui, et la relâcha.

''Où ?''

Toujours sans dire un mot, Cersei laissa tomber la robe qu'elle avait remise à la va-vite, et se retourna.

Alors que le ciel noir était constellé d'étoiles d'argent au-dehors, le dos et les bras de Cersei étaient constellés d'étoiles sombres.

Des étoiles bleues, des étoiles violettes, des étoiles vertes, des étoiles jaunes.

Et Jaime vit rouge.

Il caressa les marques du bout des doigts, comme si son simple toucher aurait pu suffire à les guérir.

''Je vais le tuer…'' murmura-t-il.

Cersei se retourna, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

''Ne fais pas ça… S'il te plaît Jaime, ne fais pas ça… Ils auront ta tête si tu tues Robert…''

''Je m'en fiche… Plus jamais il ne te fera de mal…''

Alors qu'il amorçait un geste vers la porte, la main déjà sur le pommeau de son épée, prêt à dégainer dès qu'il se retrouverait en face du roi, Cersei fondit en larmes, et se jeta dans ses bras.

''N'y vas pas… Je t'en prie, Jaime, n'y vas pas…''

En voyant sa sœur bien-aimée dans cet état, il ne put que refermer son étreinte protectrice autour d'elle et, lui caressant les cheveux et se balançant doucement avec elle, lui murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix apaisante :

''Hé, hé, tout va bien, ma chérie, tout va bien… Je suis là, je ne vais nulle part…''

* * *

Les mois avaient passés, des mois pendant lesquels tout le royaume n'avait attendu qu'une seule chose : l'annonce de l'arrivée prochaine d'un nouvel héritier pour la Couronne.

Mais rien.

Les Sept Couronnes commençaient à s'impatienter, et Robert aussi, surtout que la patience n'avait jamais été une de ses principales vertus (qui n'étaient déjà pas nombreuses, du point de vue de Cersei).

* * *

C'était un beau matin ensoleillé quand Tyrion entra dans les appartements de sa sœur, pour prendre son petit-déjeuner avec Jaime et elle, comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

Normalement, les chevaliers de la Garde Royale étaient censés manger dans la Tour de la Blanche-Epée, mais qui irait risquer de s'opposer au Régicide, le frère jumeau de la reine ?

Cependant, quand Tyrion entra, Cersei était seule, encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

Il s'assit en face d'elle.

''Jaime ne vient pas ?''

''Non, il était de garde cette nuit. Il est parti se coucher.''

Tyrion remarqua que sa sœur ne touchait à absolument rien de ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

''Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?''

Il se sentit un peu idiot de poser la question. Des choses qui n'allaient pas, il y en avait depuis que Cersei avait épousé Robert.

Cersei le regarda droit dans les yeux, et, au fond de ses iris vertes, il perçut un léger éclat, un éclat qu'il y avait du temps où ils habitaient encore à Castral Roc et où Jaime mettait des fleurs dans les cheveux de Cersei, du temps où ils rêvaient encore, ces beaux imbéciles dorés, de ruban noué autour de leurs mains, de manteau écarlate au lion rugissant revêtu dans la lumière des Sept et d'enfants aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux d'émeraude courant sur la plage et jouant dans les vagues.

''Je suis enceinte.''

''C'est celui de Robert ?''

Le silence fut la seule chose qui lui répondit.

* * *

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis plusieurs heures quand on toqua à la chambre de Jaime.

Il se leva pour aller ouvrir, sachant déjà très bien qui serait derrière et espérant que ce ne serait rien de grave.

Cersei se faufila silencieusement dans la pièce quand il entrouvrit la porte, juste assez pour la laisser passer.

Ses espoirs se dissipèrent quand il vit la mine sérieuse qu'elle arborait, et que la première chose qu'elle lui dit fut :

''Jaime, il faut que je te parle…''

Elle vint se planter en face de lui, le regarda dans les yeux, émeraude contre émeraude, et lui annonça :

''Je suis enceinte.''

Jaime ne put détacher son regard du sien. C'était l'enfant du roi, encore une fois, c'était l'enfant que le sanglier avait réussi à planter dans le ventre de sa sœur, dans le ventre de la lionne, un autre bébé aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, un autre petit morceau de Cersei, mais pas de lui.

Mais Cersei lui sourit, un sourire que seul Jaime parvenait à lui arracher, un sourire rayonnant un sourire qui pouvait illuminer toute une pièce et éclairer la nuit la plus sombre, qui aurait pu illuminer le monde entier si le monde entier l'avait mérité, d'être illuminé par ce soleil d'or.

''C'est ton enfant.''

Il sentit une vague de chaleur indescriptible monter en lui et le submerger, une vague de bonheur, parce qu'après tout, c'était un de ses rêves, un de _leurs_ rêves, qui leur avait paru irréalisable quand Cersei s'était mariée, mais qui se réalisait maintenant.

Un enfant aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux verts.

Cersei prit sa main et la posa doucement sur son ventre, et il l'attira dans un baiser fougueux, un baiser passionné.

Oh, bien sûr, aux yeux du monde, il ne pourrait jamais être plus qu'un oncle.

Mais, au fond d'eux, ils sauraient.

Ils allaient être parents. Ils allaient avoir un petit lionceau.

* * *

Dire que Robert n'était pas ravi de voir que son fils avait hérité des cheveux blonds et des yeux verts de sa mère était un euphémisme.

Il avait hurlé, crié, tempêté contre tout le monde, Cersei la première, pour ce prince héritier qui n'avait ni les cheveux noirs, ni les yeux bleus des Baratheon.

Et il fut encore plus furieux quand, quelques années plus tard, l'affront se réitéra, quand Cersei, non contente de lui avoir donné un fils qui tenait plus du lion que du cerf, lui donna une fille, aux boucles d'or et aux iris émeraude.

Bien que tout le monde chantait les louanges de la princesse Myrcella, qui ressemblait déjà tellement à sa mère qu'elle ne pourrait que grandir pour devenir aussi belle qu'elle, et du prince Joffrey, qui avait déjà tout d'un vrai roi, du parfait petit héritier de la Couronne, il ne les aimait pas comme il avait aimé Steffon.

Après tout, pourquoi devrait-il aimer un enfant qui ne lui ressemblait en rien, et un autre qui, en plus d'avoir la crinière d'or et les yeux de feu grégeois typique des Lannister, était de sexe féminin ?

Et il n'aima pas plus son dernier enfant, un second fils aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts, un second fils Lannister.

Cela blessait Cersei, de voir que ses trois enfants, ses trois petits lionceaux, n'étaient pas aimés de celui qui pensait être leur père, et elle leur jurait silencieusement tous les soirs, comme elle l'avait fait quand ils avaient été posés pour la première fois dans ses bras, des les aimer, elle, et de tout faire pour les protéger, même si elle devait tuer, même si elle devait se tuer.

Et heureusement, il y avait Jaime et Tyrion.

Jaime, qui apprenait à Joffrey à se battre avec des épées en bois et à monter à poney, qui amenait des fleurs pour Myrcella, et qui avait offert trois petits chatons à Tommen.

Tyrion, qui avait toujours été prêt à remplacer Cersei au pied levé pour s'occuper des enfants quand elle avait besoin de se reposer un peu, qui leur faisait la lecture le soir ou quand ils étaient malades, même si Joffrey le raillait très souvent.

Robert avait toujours eu pour habitude de dénigrer ses beaux-frères, de plusieurs manières qui soient.

Il se plaisait à être particulièrement violent et brutal avec Cersei quand il savait que Jaime était de service pour garder la porte de ses appartements, et lui demandait d'aller la chercher lui-même pour l'y amener, pour la conduire aux portes de l'enfer.

C'était lui qui l'avait affublé du sobriquet de ''Régicide'', en guise d'honneur et de gratitude pour le chevalier qui lui avait libéré le trône.

Et il ne tarissait pas de moqueries sur Tyrion, le Lutin, comme il l'appelait, le traitant souvent de monstre, ou de mi-homme.

Et, au grand dam de Cersei, son fils aîné s'était mis à imiter celui qu'il pensait être son père, se moquant de tout le monde et insultant son oncle, même si elle ne cessait pas de tenter de le faire arrêter.

* * *

Quand Tyrion entra dans les appartements de sa sœur, il la trouva assise à une table, seule, un verre de vin rouge à la main.

Elle regardait par la fenêtre d'un air absent, le coucher de soleil illuminant la pièce d'une douce lumière orangée.

Tyrion, qui sentait bien que ça allait encore moins que d'habitude, posa sa main par-dessus la sienne, dans l'espoir de lui montrer qu'il était pour là pour elle.

Il vit qu'elle retenait ses larmes quand elle tourna la tête vers lui, et le regarda de ses beaux yeux verts.

''Je suis désolée…'' souffla-t-elle.

''Pourquoi ?''

''Pour le comportement de Joffrey.''

A ces mots, des larmes de diamant coulèrent de ses yeux d'émeraude.

Tyrion se leva de sa chaise et alla la prendre dans ses bras. Elle l'étreignit à son tour, comme si cela avait pu permettre à son chagrin de passer.

''Je ne voulais pas qu'il ressemble à ce… à ce _porc_ … J'aurais voulu qu'il ressemble plus à Jaime… Et maintenant, il se comporte horriblement avec toi, exactement comme Robert… Je suis désolée…''

''Ce n'est pas ta faute.''

Elle se dénoua de leur étreinte, et le regarda dans les yeux.

''Si, c'est ma faute… Il ne m'écoute pas… Il ne m'écoute plus… J'ai beau lui dire d'arrêter, il continue…''

Ses yeux verts limpides toujours plantés dans les siens, elle lui murmura une nouvelle fois :

''Je suis désolée, Tyrion…''

* * *

Les années avaient passé, Lord Jon Arryn paraissait de plus en plus suspicieux.

A chaque fois que Cersei croisait son regard, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir la désagréable impression qu'il la dévisageait comme s'il était capable de lire tous ses secrets, sans la moindre exception.

Peut-être était-ce le cas ?

* * *

Jaime était appelé dans les appartements de la reine.

C'était ce que lui avait dit Ser Barristan quand il était venu le trouver.

Cersei entrouvrit à peine la porte et, sitôt qu'il en eut franchi le seuil, se dépêcha de la refermer.

Elle avait l'air grave, et ne souriait pas comme d'habitude quand elle voyait Jaime.

Il sut immédiatement, même sans qu'elle n'ait eu besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, qu'elle venait d'apprendre de quelque chose, au mieux compromettant, au pire, très grave.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, dans ces yeux qu'il avait tant regardés et dans lesquels il ne se lasserait jamais de plonger, de se noyer.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, un silence qui n'avait rien des longs silences confortables dans lesquels ils s'installaient souvent et qui parlaient pour eux, eux qui n'avaient jamais eu besoin de mots pour tout se dire.

A contrecœur, comme si elle était sur le point d'avouer quelque chose de particulièrement déplaisant, Cersei dit enfin :

''Il sait.''

Jaime sentit une profonde panique l'envahir. Robert savait ? Il savait quoi ? Il savait pour Cersei et lui ? Il savait pour les enfants ? Comment pourrait-il savoir ? Quelqu'un lui avait-il dit ?

Quelqu'un d'autre savait pour eux ? Comment cela se faisait-il qu'ils étaient encore en vie alors ? Pourquoi leurs têtes n'ornaient-elles pas les remparts de la ville ?

Il décida de demander plus de détails :

''Qui sait quoi, au juste ?''

''Jon Arryn. Il sait pour nous.''

Jaime soupira, soulagé.

''Et que sait-il exactement ?''

''Tout. Il sait pour nous, et il sait pour les enfants.''

''Comment ?''

''Nos fils et notre fille sont les premiers Baratheon à naître avec les cheveux blonds, et pas noirs. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il l'a découvert.''

''Et le roi ?''

''Il ne le sait pas encore.''

''Alors où est le problème ?''

Cersei le regarda comme s'il était le plus grand imbécile qui soit.

''Où est le problème ? D'après toi, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, si jamais il l'apprend, ce qui ne saurait tarder ?''

Jaime ne répondit pas.

''Je vais te le dire, moi, ce qu'il va se passer. Têtes, piques, remparts…''

Il haussa les épaules.

''Si jamais Robert tente quoi que ce soit, j'entrerai en guerre contre lui.''

Il se dirigea vers Cersei, et la prit dans ses bras.

Elle se débattit un moment, frappant sa poitrine.

''Arrête Jaime, je suis sérieuse.''

Il la retint, l'empêchant de le frapper davantage, et la fit se retourner, de manière à avoir le menton posé sur son épaule, lui caressant les mains avec le bout de ses doigts, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

''Je te promets que Robert ne fera rien. Et s'il touche à un seul de tes cheveux, ou des enfants, je le tuerai. Lui, Jon Arryn et tout le monde, tout le putain de royaume jusqu'à ce que toi, moi et Tyrion soyons les seuls qui restent dans ce monde.''

Sur ce, il l'embrassa sur la joue.

Et Cersei le crut, parce que Jaime ne lui mentait jamais. Pas à elle.

* * *

Jaime était appelé dans les appartements de la reine.

C'était ce que lui avait dit Ser Barristan quand il était venu le trouver.

Cersei entrouvrit à peine la porte et, sitôt qu'il en eut franchi le seuil, se dépêcha de la refermer.

Elle avait l'air grave, et ne souriait pas comme d'habitude quand elle voyait Jaime.

Il sut immédiatement, même sans qu'elle n'ait eu besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, qu'elle venait d'apprendre de quelque chose, au mieux compromettant, au pire, très grave.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, dans ces yeux qu'il avait tant regardés et dans lesquels il ne se lasserait jamais de plonger, de se noyer.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, un silence qui n'avait rien des longs silences confortables dans lesquels ils s'installaient souvent et qui parlaient pour eux, eux qui n'avaient jamais eu besoin de mots pour tout se dire.

A contrecœur, comme si elle était sur le point d'avouer quelque chose de particulièrement déplaisant, Cersei dit enfin :

''Il sait.''

Jaime sentit une profonde panique l'envahir. Robert savait ? Il savait quoi ? Il savait pour Cersei et lui ? Il savait pour les enfants ? Comment pourrait-il savoir ? Quelqu'un lui avait-il dit ?

Quelqu'un d'autre savait pour eux ? Comment cela se faisait-il qu'ils étaient encore en vie alors ? Pourquoi leurs têtes n'ornaient-elles pas les remparts de la ville ?

Il décida de demander plus de détails :

''Qui sait quoi, au juste ?''

''Jon Arryn. Il sait pour nous.''

Jaime soupira, soulagé.

''Et que sait-il exactement ?''

''Tout. Il sait pour nous, et il sait pour les enfants.''

''Comment ?''

''Nos fils et notre fille sont les premiers Baratheon à naître avec les cheveux blonds, et pas noirs. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il l'a découvert.''

''Et le roi ?''

''Il ne le sait pas encore.''

''Alors où est le problème ?''

Cersei le regarda comme s'il était le plus grand imbécile qui soit.

''Où est le problème ? D'après toi, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, si jamais il l'apprend, ce qui ne saurait tarder ?''

Jaime ne répondit pas.

''Je vais te le dire, moi, ce qu'il va se passer. Têtes, piques, remparts…''

Il haussa les épaules.

''Si jamais Robert tente quoi que ce soit, j'entrerai en guerre contre lui.''

Il se dirigea vers Cersei, et la prit dans ses bras.

Elle se débattit un moment, frappant sa poitrine.

''Arrête Jaime, je suis sérieuse.''

Il la retint, l'empêchant de le frapper davantage, et la fit se retourner, de manière à avoir le menton posé sur son épaule, lui caressant les mains avec le bout de ses doigts, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

''Je te promets que Robert ne fera rien. Et s'il touche à un seul de tes cheveux, ou des enfants, je le tuerai. Lui, Jon Arryn et tout le monde, tout le putain de royaume jusqu'à ce que toi, moi et Tyrion soyons les seuls qui restent dans ce monde.''

Sur ce, il l'embrassa sur la joue.

Et Cersei le crut, parce que Jaime ne lui mentait jamais. Pas à elle.

* * *

Les cloches n'avaient pas cessé de sonner depuis le matin.

Jaime, Cersei et Tyrion étaient attablés dans les appartements de Cersei, comme ils le faisaient toujours quand ils avaient besoin de parler.

Ce fut Jaime qui prit la parole le premier :

''Eh bien, au moins, maintenant, nous n'avons plus à nous inquiéter de ce que Jon Arryn sait ou ne sait pas.''

Tyrion n'était pas au courant de ce dont son frère parlait. Il les regarda à tour de rôle, tous les deux, lui et sa sœur.

''Comment ça, ce que Jon Arryn sait ou ne sait pas ?''

Cersei regarda Jaime, puis lui, et lui annonça :

''Il était au courant pour nous deux, et pour les enfants. Il était sur le point de le dévoiler à Robert.''

Tyrion ne voulait pas y croire.

Il savait que ses frère et sœur étaient extrêmement protecteurs de leur sang, encore plus s'il s'agissait de leur progéniture, de leur frère ou de l'un d'entre eux, mais il ne voulait pas croire qu'ils auraient tué Jon Arryn pour l'empêcher de parler.

Il demanda d'une voix blanche :

''Alors vous l'avez tué ?''

Cersei et Jaime répondirent d'une seule voix :

''Quoi ? Non !''

Cersei reprit, seule :

''Ce n'est pas nous. Ni Jaime ni moi ne l'avons tué. C'est quelqu'un d'autre.''

''Oui, mais qui ?''

Ce fut au tour de Jaime de répondre :

''Nous ne savons pas. Et c'est bien là le problème.''

''Est-on bien sûrs qu'il a été assassiné ?''

Cersei regarda à nouveau Jaime, dans une de leurs nombreuses concertations silencieuses, puis prit finalement la parole :

''Non, mais la thèse de la maladie semble extrêmement peu probable. Un homme, certes vieillissant, mais en pleine santé, qui tombe malade du jour au lendemain sans explication ? Cela semble extrêmement peu probable. Personnellement, je pencherais plutôt pour du poison. Un moyen rapide et efficace de se débarrasser de quelqu'un sans soulever trop de questions.''

''On est sûrs que Robert ne sait rien pour vous deux ?''

''Crois-tu vraiment que nous serions là, assis en face de toi, à te parler si Robert était au courant de quoi que ce soit ? Non. Jon Arryn est mort avant d'avoir eu le temps de le lui dire.''

Tyrion, au fur et à mesure que son frère et sa sœur lui expliquaient tout, se rendit compte de quelque chose :

''Mais s'il en a parlé à quelqu'un d'autre, vous seriez les suspects idéaux.''

Jaime soupira.

''Et c'est là tout le problème.''

Cersei profita du silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

''Puisqu'on parle de Robert, il veut absolument que nous nous rendions à Winterfell.''

''Qu'est-ce que le roi veut aller faire dans le Nord ? Il n'y a rien là-bas.''

Cersei regarda son frère jumeau.

''Là-bas, il y a les Stark. Eddard Stark, pour être plus précise. Je pense que Robert veut lui demander d'être sa Main, maintenant que Lord Arryn est mort.''

''Cette perspective n'a pas l'air de te réjouir'' remarqua Jaime d'un air amusé.

''J'aurai voulu que ce soit toi.''

A ses mots, Jaime sourit franchement.

''C'est un honneur dont je peux bien me passer. Leurs journées sont trop longues, et leurs vies trop courtes. Je préfère autant que ce soit Ned Stark qui soit obligé de passer ses journées à diriger le royaume pendant que le roi s'amuse à chasser des putes et à baiser des sangliers, ou peut-être est-ce l'inverse ?''

Le fantôme d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Cersei, et Tyrion sourit largement à la remarque de son frère.

Alors que Cersei amorçait un mouvement pour se relever, Tyrion lui demanda :

''Attends… Tu as dit que Robert voulait que nous nous rendions dans le Nord… Mais qui est ce ''nous'' ?''

''Ce ''nous'', c'est lui, moi, les enfants, et toute cette traînée de volailles et de serpents qui s'appelle ''la cour Royale. Ce qui veut dire que vous êtes aussi du voyage, tous les deux.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ! Prenez le temps de laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours un plaisir :)


	5. Chapitre 4

Tout se déroula très vite.

Sitôt l'annonce du départ prononcée, Robert ne voulut pas perdre de temps et s'attarder plus que nécessaire à Port-Réal. Cersei le soupçonnait de voir en ce voyage une occasion de festoyer dans le Nord plutôt qu'un déplacement officiel qui avait pour but de désigner la nouvelle Main du roi.

Dire que Cersei n'était pas ravie de cette expédition vers ces contrées froides et lointaines qu'elle ne connaissait pas était un euphémisme et même les sourires de ses enfants ne parvenaient plus à la dérider.

Elle ne voulait pas y aller.

Elle avait un bref instant envisagé de dire à son époux qu'elle avait l'intention de rester à Port-Réal. Un bref instant, seulement. Elle savait parfaitement que Robert n'aurait pas essuyé le moindre refus de sa part et qu'elle aurait probablement récolté un ou plusieurs bleus.

Cersei était la reine, et la reine était l'ombre du roi.

La veille du départ, elle resta enfermée dans sa chambre et passa la journée à se morfondre, assise sur son lit, la tête entre les mains.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit sans prévenir, elle sursauta avant de se détendre en reconnaissant Tyrion. Son petit frère n'avait pas eu l'air aussi heureux depuis plusieurs mois : les yeux brillants, il sifflotait la mélodie d'une quelconque chanson à boire. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vint se planter devant elle.

« Je t'ai cherchée partout, » lui fit-il.

Cersei s'abstint de répondre et passa la main dans ses longs cheveux dorés pour éviter d'avoir à le regarder.

Elle savait que Tyrion était ravi de ce qu'il se plaisait à appeler _une nouvelle aventure_. Ses seuls voyages se résumaient habituellement à ceux qu'il lisait dans les livres qu'il affectionnait tant. La veille, pendant le dîner, il s'était lancé dans une description enthousiaste des paysages du Nord. Ni Jaime, ni Cersei n'étaient emballés par les loups géants et les forêts de pins mais ils s'étaient forcés à sourire pour ne pas jouer les rabats-joie.

Au moins un membre de leur trio se réjouissait d'aller à Winterfell – c'était toujours ça de pris.

Le sourire de Tyrion s'effaça rapidement quand il vit sa mine renfrognée.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, » devina t-il.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et recouvrit sa main de la sienne.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »

Cersei ne lui avait rien dit de cette inquiétude grandissante qui montait en elle et se répandait dans ses veines comme un poison, pas plus qu'elle n'en avait parlé à Jaime et elle envisagea d'affirmer que tout allait bien – elle était une lionne, elle était forte, elle pouvait surmonter n'importe quelle épreuve.

Mais les yeux verts de Tyrion brillaient d'une douce lueur de bienveillance et lorsqu'il enroula les bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre lui, Cersei sentit sa résolution faiblir.

« Tu peux tout me dire, grande sœur, » répéta t-il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et finalement, céda.

« Tu sais... tu sais que la route royale passe par des zones inhabitées. »

Il acquiesça et attendit qu'elle poursuive.

« Des zones où il n'y a pas le moindre bordel à des lieues à la ronde. »

Tyrion laissa échapper un petit rire.

« A mon grand désespoir... »

Mais ces éclats d'amusement qui remontaient de sa gorge en notes joyeuses moururent rapidement, avalées par le silence assourdissant qui s'abattit sur la pièce, détruites par la douleur qui apparut dans les émeraudes de Cersei.

Et Tyrion comprit pourquoi l'absence de bordels allait s'avérer être particulièrement problématique.

« Cersei... » commença t-il, la voix tremblante.

Elle fuit son regard, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer.

Les intrusions de Robert dans son lit s'étaient faites de plus en plus rares à mesure que les années avaient passé, à son grand soulagement. Cersei ne se rappelait même pas de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait écrasée de son poids – lorsque, entièrement ivre, il trouvait le chemin de sa chambre et s'effondrait à ses côtés, elle le faisait jouir par d'autres moyens. Il la dégoûtait tellement qu'elle se sentait sale pendant des jours et des jours à chaque fois que cela se produisait.

Robert préférait la compagnie des putains à la sienne et ça tombait bien, il y en avait en abondance, à Port-Réal.

Mais pas sur la route royale.

Tyrion ouvrait et refermait la bouche sans trouver quoi lui dire, ce qui aurait peut-être été comique en d'autres circonstances – ici, c'était juste à pleurer.

« Il... il ne va peut-être pas... »

Cersei laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

Robert vivait pour trois choses simples et triviales : manger, boire et baiser.

Ses besoins physiques devaient être assouvis chaque soir – elle en avait fait l'amère expérience. S'il n'avait pas de putains à sa disposition, il allait tout naturellement se rabattre sur sa reine.

Cersei avait envie de vomir à cette pensée. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Les viols à répétition qu'il lui avait fait subir lui revenaient soudainement en mémoire et la submergeaient, à tel point qu'elle avait déjà l'impression d'étouffer, quand bien même le corps répugnant de son mari n'écrasait pas encore le sien.

« Jaime et moi, on ne le laissera pas faire, » affirma t-il, une flamme brûlante dans les yeux.

« Je suis sa femme, Tyrion, » répondit-elle, résignée. « Je lui appartiens. Mon corps lui appartient. Il est libre de l'utiliser à sa guise. »

« _Non_. »

Sa voix claqua dans l'air, comme un rugissement de lion.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'un mari devrait traiter sa femme. Un mari devrait être gentil et attentionné avec sa bien-aimée, il ne devrait jamais la forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. »

Lorsqu'il se lançait dans ce genre de discours, Cersei y percevait le souffle romanesque qui venait directement de ses livres préférés, ceux qui parlaient de preux chevaliers et de belles princesses, des chansons d'amour et d'espoir qui se finissaient toujours bien.

Parfois, Cersei admirait Tyrion pour être parvenu à conserver son âme d'enfant dans ce nid de vipères. Elle, elle l'avait perdue il y a bien longtemps.

« Un bon mari... un bon mari devrait être comme Jaime, » conclut-il avec une certaine tristesse.

Bien malgré elle, Cersei se mit à rêver d'un monde où elle serait l'épouse de Jaime, un monde où elle se réveillerait à ses côtés chaque matin, où ils n'auraient pas besoin de se cacher.

Le souvenir des gémissements dégoûtants de Robert fit voler le fantasme en éclats.

« Ça va aller, » reprit Tyrion. « Tu n'auras plus jamais à subir sa présence dans ton lit, tu m'entends ? »

Cersei était trop lasse pour protester, pour lui dire qu'il se faisait des idées et que personne ne pouvait lutter contre le cerf couronné, même pas deux lions prêts à tout pour défendre leur sœur.

Il y avait une conviction brûlante dans la voix de Tyrion, pourtant, ses yeux étaient plongés dans les siens, deux émeraudes qui ne lui avaient jamais menti, jamais.

« Il ne te blessera plus jamais. Je te le promets. »

Parce qu'elle l'aimait, Cersei décida de lui faire confiance.

« D'accord, » murmura t-elle tandis qu'il la prenait de nouveau dans ses bras. « D'accord... »

Quand il posa une main sur sa nuque, elle ne put retenir un violent frisson.

_Et quand tes larmes t'auront noyée, les mains du valonqar se resserreront autour de ta gorge blanche et te feront exhaler ton dernier souffle de vie._

Pendant une fraction de seconde, ce ne fut plus de Robert que Cersei avait peur.

Lorsque Tyrion s'écarta d'elle et lui offrit un petit sourire où se dessinait toute son affection, elle ignora comment elle trouva la force de lui sourire en retour.

.

(Tyrion ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? _N'est-ce pas_ ?)

.

Sitôt sorti de la chambre de Cersei, Tyrion ne perdit pas un instant et partit à la recherche de Jaime. Il le trouva dans l'armurerie, en train d'astiquer son épée avec beaucoup de soin.

« Je rêve du jour où je l'enfoncerai dans le ventre de Robert, » lâcha t-il en le voyant approcher, sans guère se soucier de baisser la voix.

Tyrion grimaça et s'assura que personne n'était dans les parages pour les entendre. Jaime avait une fâcheuse tendance à se montrer particulièrement imprudent lorsqu'il évoquait le roi et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en inquiéter : il savait que leur beau-frère serait très loin d'apprécier les sobriquets dont l'affublait le frère jumeau de sa femme ainsi que les promesses d'une mort lente et douloureuse qui franchissaient régulièrement ses lèvres.

« Justement, » répondit Tyrion sans relever. « A propos de Robert... »

Le ton qu'il avait employé indiqua à Jaime que quelque chose n'allait pas, et aussi que ce quelque chose concernait très probablement Cersei. Délaissant son épée, il se tourna vers lui, le regard inquiet.

Alors Tyrion, après avoir réprimé un soupir, lui fit part des inquiétudes de leur sœur au sujet de ce qui risquait de se passer pendant leur voyage.

« S'il la touche, je le tue. »

La voix de Jaime s'était mue en un rugissement menaçant. Ses émeraudes s'étaient mises à flamboyer, comme si ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux flaques de feu grégeois prêtes à s'enflammer dans une explosion mortelle.

Jaime avait prononcé ces mots des milliers de fois depuis que Cersei avait épousé Robert dix-huit ans plus tôt et, s'il n'avait jamais pu mettre cette menace à exécution, Tyrion savait qu'il ne plaisantait pas. C'était comme une promesse à laquelle il se rattachait chaque matin pour ne pas exploser en voyant toutes les étoiles éteintes dans les yeux de Cersei, un mantra entêtant qu'il se répétait pour trouver la force de supporter les humiliations qu'il faisait subir à leur famille.

Un jour, Jaime Lannister tuerait Robert Baratheon. C'était une certitude.

Un jour, seulement, et ce moment tant espéré n'était pas prêt d'arriver – Jaime et Tyrion le savaient tous les deux.

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible, » lui rappela ce dernier.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? Qu'on le laisse la violer chaque soir ? »

La voix de celui qui aspirait à être par deux fois un régicide s'était faite plus sèche, plus froide – plus blessante. Il sembla s'en apercevoir car il poussa un long soupir.

« Pardon. C'est juste qu'imaginer _ça_ me rend fou et... »

« Jaime, » l'interrompit Tyrion. « Je sais. »

Ça le rendait fou lui aussi. D'horribles images virevoltaient dans son esprit, il voyait déjà le regard désespéré de Cersei et entendait ses gémissements de douleur, les seuls que Robert avait jamais été capable de lui arracher.

C'était intolérable.

Même si ses seules expériences se résumaient à des prostituées, Tyrion avait toujours bien traité les femmes qui partageaient son lit, et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elles l'appréciaient autant – il n'était pas comme certains de leurs clients qui laissaient des taches de la couleur du ciel sur leur peau.

Il n'était pas Robert, et il ne le serait _jamais_.

Tyrion s'avança vers Jaime et posa une main sur son bras.

« Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai une idée. »

.

Cersei ne parvenait pas à se détendre.

Ils chevauchaient depuis à peine une journée et, alors que la capitale s'éloignait dans leur dos, elle ne pouvait se défaire de l'idée que quelque chose allait mal tourner.

Son seul réconfort était d'observer ses enfants. Myrcella et Tommen bavardaient avec enthousiasme en observant le paysage, les yeux ronds – c'était la première fois qu'ils quittaient Port-Réal. Si Tommen avait été très déçu de ne pouvoir emmener son chat avec lui, il s'était vite ragaillardi quand Tyrion lui avait murmuré d'un air conspirateur qu'avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient apercevoir des loups géants dans le Nord.

Joffrey, lui, chevauchait aux côtés de Robert, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Cersei. Elle aurait préféré qu'il passe un peu plus de temps avec Jaime mais Joffrey n'éprouvait qu'une indifférence teintée de mépris pour ce chevalier que son prétendu père détestait.

A chaque fois que son premier-né se montrait insultant envers Jaime ou Tyrion, Cersei avait l'impression de recevoir une gifle. Elle aimait Joffrey, elle l'aimait plus que tout, il était sa chair, son sang, son lionceau, mais son attitude la laissait complètement désemparée.

Parfois, pour se rassurer, elle se disait que les choses allaient changer, qu'il était encore jeune et que ça lui passerait un jour mais, pour une raison inexplicable, elle ne parvenait jamais à y croire tout à fait.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit, Robert disparut avec une escorte et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Ce soir, elle allait bien dormir.

Elle profita de l'obscurité pour s'éloigner du cortège royal. Jaime, qui avait remarqué son manège, se débrouilla lui aussi pour s'éclipser discrètement et lui emboiter le pas.

A peine étaient-ils à l'abri des regards que Jaime la saisit par la taille et captura ses lèvres dans un long et doux baiser.

« Jaime, » murmura t-elle en jetant des regards inquiets autour d'eux. « Pas ici. On pourrait nous voir. »

« Il n'y a personne, » rétorqua t-il.

Et, comme pour appuyer ses paroles, il lui vola un autre baiser et l'embrassa dans le cou. Lorsqu'il la serra contre lui, Cersei ferma les yeux et laissa ce doux sentiment de plénitude qu'elle chérissait plus que tout l'envahir.

C'était pendant ces moments où ils bravaient l'interdit qu'elle se sentait véritablement vivante, qu'elle se souvenait pourquoi elle ne s'était pas jetée de la plus haute tour du Donjon Rouge, quand bien même l'envie de le faire l'avait submergée à plusieurs reprises.

Ils sursautèrent quand quelqu'un se racla la gorge.

« Je dérange ? » demanda presque timidement Tyrion.

Amusés, ils secouèrent la tête.

« Tu ne nous déranges jamais, petit frère, » fit Jaime en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Tyrion s'esclaffa.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez dit le jour où je vous ai surpris en train de... »

« Bon, d'accord, presque jamais, » rectifia Jaime.

Tous les trois pouffèrent.

« Vous venez ? » reprit Tyrion. « Myrcella et Tommen se demandent où tu es passée, Cersei. »

« On te suit. »

Jaime et elle échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de suivre leur petit frère. En cet instant, Cersei ne pensait plus du tout à Robert. Elle allait passer la soirée avec sa famille, avec son troupeau de lions – rien d'autre ne comptait.

.

Cela ne dura pas, bien sûr.

Le troisième jour, ils quittèrent provisoirement toute trace de civilisation et, alors qu'elle observait les arbres qui s'étendaient à perte de vue, Cersei comprit qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir échapper à son devoir conjugal une nuit de plus.

Robert devait avoir eu la même pensée car elle l'avait surpris en train de la déshabiller du regard à plusieurs reprises dans la journée. Même s'il la méprisait autant qu'elle le méprisait, elle restait une femme séduisante et, surtout, une femme dont il pouvait disposer à sa guise.

_Tu as vécu pire, Cersei. Tu es une lionne. Tu resteras debout._

Elle tenta par tous les moyens de se rassurer, de se prouver qu'après tout, ce n'était pas si grave, qu'elle était passée par là des centaines et des centaines de fois, mais rien n'y fit.

Ce serait tout aussi douloureux que la première fois et toutes celles qui avaient suivi et son âme serait aussi meurtrie que son corps.

Jaime ne parvint pas à lui arracher le moindre sourire, pas plus que Tyrion. Cersei était bien trop distraite pour remarquer qu'ils échangeaient des messes basses.

« Tu es sûr que ça va fonctionner ? » demandait Jaime toutes les cinq minutes.

« Absolument. »

« Si ça ne marche pas, je le tuerai. Cette fois, je le ferai. »

Quand vint la nuit, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite auberge qui ne se trouvait malheureusement à proximité d'aucun bordel, et ce fut donc avec résignation que Cersei attendit l'arrivée de son mari, seule dans l'obscurité, le cœur battant à la chamade.

Robert était ivre quand il se pencha au-dessus d'elle et lui écarta les jambes sans même la regarder dans les yeux.

« Robert... je n'ai pas envie. S'il te plaît, » dit-elle en désespoir de cause.

Il ne sembla même pas l'entendre, alors Cersei ferma les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler et attendit.

Rien ne se passa. Aucune intrusion ne la déchira de l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle s'aperçut que Robert s'était écroulé à côté d'elle. Il dormait profondément.

Cersei retint son souffle et crut à un miracle. Comment était-ce possible ? C'était comme si une massue invisible s'était abattue sur la tête du roi. Les dieux avaient-ils fini par entendre ses prières après toutes ces années de silence ?

Un rire amer remonta de sa gorge. Les dieux n'avaient pas de merci : c'était pour cela qu'ils étaient des dieux. Cette dure leçon que Père lui avait apprise était toujours profondément ancrée dans son esprit.

Des dieux veillaient bien sur elle, mais ce n'étaient certainement pas les Sept.

Sans un bruit, Cersei se leva et se glissa hors de la pièce avant d'entrer dans la chambre voisine.

Ses dieux à elle étaient ses frères.

Tyrion et Jaime ne dormaient pas quand elle se glissa dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Tyrion lisait à la lueur d'une bougie tandis que Jaime regardait le plafond, un bras sous la tête.

Ils braquèrent leurs émeraudes sur elle dès qu'ils la virent entrer.

« Vous avez mis quelque chose dans son verre, » lâcha t-elle, les yeux brillants.

Ils se redressèrent et soupirèrent de soulagement.

« C'est Tyrion qui a eu l'idée, » dit Jaime. « De l'essence de belladone. C'est ce que j'ai mis dans son verre pendant qu'il reluquait la fille de l'aubergiste. »

Cersei s'aperçut que ses jambes tremblaient.

Tyrion et Jaime l'avaient sauvée.

Ils lui avaient épargné un nouveau viol, une nouvelle humiliation, une nouvelle blessure sur son coeur.

Submergée par toute cette tension qui retombait, elle fondit en larmes et tituba jusqu'au lit avant de se glisser entre ses frères. Il y avait à peine assez de place pour eux trois mais Cersei s'en fichait. Jaime et Tyrion l'avaient sauvée : il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit où elle souhaitait être en ce moment.

« Merci, » murmura t-elle alors que Jaime lui caressait les cheveux. « Merci... »

« Je t'avais promis que je ne le laisserais plus te blesser, » fit Tyrion. « Demain, il ne se souviendra de rien. »

Touchée, Cersei lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Merci, petit frère. »

Elle songea qu'elle ferait probablement mieux de rejoindre son propre lit mais la simple pensée que Robert était en train d'y ronfler la révulsait.

« Est-ce que je peux rester avec vous ? »

Jaime l'embrassa sur la tempe.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de demander. »

« Tu me réveilleras avant l'aube ? »

Il ne fallait surtout pas que quiconque la trouve ici – elle n'osait pas imaginer ce que Robert pourrait bien penser s'il la surprenait dans le même lit que ses frères. Cersei jouait avec le feu, elle en avait bien conscience, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait supporter la présence de son mari à ses côtés une nuit entière.

« Bien sûr. »

« Essaye de ne pas me faire tomber du lit... » glissa Tyrion en pouffant.

Elle roula des yeux.

« Je ferai de mon mieux. »

Cersei s'endormit sans difficulté. Elle savait que tant que Jaime et Tyrion seraient là, tout irait bien.

(Pas un seul instant elle ne songea que leur trio pourrait un jour être séparé – après tout, elle ne pouvait pas voir l'avenir.)

.

L'essence de belladone était une véritable bénédiction.

C'était ce que Cersei songea au cours des semaines qui suivirent : c'était ce liquide qui la sauvait des assauts brutaux de Robert chaque soir et jamais elle ne pourrait exprimer à quel point elle était reconnaissante envers Jaime et Tyrion.

Ils étaient presque arrivés à destination. Le temps se rafraîchissait, les paysages changeaient et Cersei ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette contrée étrangère.

Aux abords de Winterfell, alors que Myrcella et Tommen étaient de plus en plus enthousiastes, Tyrion renonça à se rendre dans un bordel pour rester avec Jaime et elle.

« Ça peut attendre, » leur dit-il. « Vous êtes plus importants. Trois lions ne seront pas de trop pour entrer dans l'antre des loups, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cersei sourit avec amusement.

« C'est certain. »

Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de revoir Ned Stark. Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il pensait de Jaime et de leur famille – il les méprisait purement et simplement. Il portait son honneur comme une armure et, exactement comme Robert, ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez.

C'était sans doute pour ça qu'ils s'entendaient aussi bien.

C'était sans doute pour ça que Cersei le détestait lui aussi.

Penser qu'il allait revenir avec eux à Port-Réal ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, » fit Tyrion en posant une main sur son bras. « Tout va bien se passer, tu verras. »

Cersei haussa les épaules, peu convaincue, mais Jaime, après s'être assuré que Robert n'était nulle part en vue, lui prit la main.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons ensemble, d'accord ? »

Tyrion hocha la tête.

« Ensemble. »

Alors Cersei, bien malgré elle, acquiesça lentement.

« Ensemble. »


	6. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou !
> 
> On se retrouve pour le chapitre de ‘’Nous rugissons’’ de cette semaine.
> 
> En espérant qu’il vous plaira.
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> SMcg1704

La première chose que Cersei remarqua quand elle passa les portes de Winterfell, ce fut la mine sinistre que tous les habitants du château arboraient quand le cortège royal entra dans la cour.

Elle n’était jamais venue dans le Nord, mais elle l’avait étudié, comme chaque région des Sept Couronnes, dont son père avait absolument tenu à ce qu’elle en retienne chaque coin et recoin, et c’était une plaisanterie commune dans la capitale, de dire que les Nordiens étaient aussi sinistres que leur contrée, mais elle n’y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention.

Mais en voyant la tête d’enterrement que tous ces gens avaient, elle commençait sérieusement à y croire.

Cela était d’autant plus étonnant au vu du ridicule spectacle qu’était en train de leur offrir Robert, qui, à cause de son imposante bedaine, se retrouva en grande difficulté quand il fallut descendre de son immense destrier noir. A Port-Réal, cela aurait déclenché l’hilarité générale, pas directement en face du roi, bien sûr, ce ramassis de vipères tenait encore à leurs têtes, mais dès qu’il aurait eu le dos tourné, les murmures moqueurs auraient eu vite fait de se répandre dans la foule.

Mais pas ici, visiblement. A Winterfell, tout le monde s’inclina respectueusement devant cette pitoyable vision.

Une fois qu’il eut réussi à démonter, Robert alla se planter devant Ned Stark, qui avait toujours la tête baissée, à l’instar de son peuple, sans que ni l’un, ni l’autre ne prononce un seul mot, et le sanglier fit un geste de la main à son ami de longue date, l’invitant à se relever.

Ce fut quand tout le monde fut debout sur ses deux pieds, et que Robert et Eddard eurent échangé quelques banalités (par les Sept, que les Stark pouvaient être austères…), que Cersei la vit.

Au beau milieu de cet ensemble de couleurs ternes, de noir, de brun, de beige, de gris, elle vit une jolie crinière rousse, et deux yeux bleus, de la même couleur que les vagues qui venaient se rompre sur les falaises du Roc.

Sansa Stark. Cela ne pouvait être qu’elle.

Cersei savait que Robert projetait de marier Joffrey à la fille Stark, histoire d’officialiser l’alliance des maison au cerf couronné et au loup-géant. Au moins, la jeune dame était belle, on ne pouvait pas lui retirer cela.

En pensant à cela, ce fut la pensée d’une vieille prophétie, très vieille prophétie, enfouie dans les méandres de son esprit qui resurgit.

_Reine tu seras, jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne une autre, plus jeune et plus belle, pour t'abattre et s'emparer de tout ce qui t'est cher._

Cersei regarda Tyrion et Jaime, Tyrion se tenant à côté d’elle, et Jaime un peu plus loin, tout juste descendu de cheval, lui aussi, alors que Robert enlaçait Catelyn Stark avec plus de chaleur qu’il n’en avait jamais témoigné à son épouse en dix-sept ans de mariage, et chassa cette pensée de sa tête.

Elle s’avança à son tour devant de Lord de Winterfell, qui s’inclina respectueusement devant elle aussi, et embrassa sa main sur sa bague.

Un silence pesant s’installa brièvement entre eux, un silence que Robert rompit en ordonnant à Ned Stark de sa voix tonitruante :

‘’Emmène-moi à ta crypte, Ned.’’

Cersei répliqua, sans vraiment réussir à savoir si c’était vraiment sa voix qui venait de parler ou si c’était la voix de la reine d’ombre, de l’ombre du roi, et en sachant pourtant parfaitement que, qui ce se soit qui parlait, le sanglier qui se proclamait roi n’en aurait cure :

‘’Nous chevauchons depuis un mois entier, mon amour. Les morts peuvent attendre.’’

Et, sans même daigner lui jeter ne serait-ce qu’un regard, ou lui accorder le moindre signe de reconnaissance ou de considération, Robert fit un signe de tête à Ned, qui se retrouva bien obligé d’emmener son ami où il le lui demandait, mais pas avant d’avoir plongé ses yeux gris dans les iris vertes de Cersei, qui y trouva un regard mêlant pitié, compassion, et autre chose qui ne lui plaisait clairement pas, comme des soupçons.

Eddard la suspectait-il de la mort brutale de Jon Arryn ?

Mais elle n’eut pas le temps de trouver plus de réponse que Ned avait déjà emmené Robert.

Et Cersei resta plantée là.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une petite voix féminine, celle de la cadette des filles Stark, Arya, si elle avait bien suivi, qui demandait à sa sœur :

‘’Il est où, le Gnome ?’’

Sachant bien de qui elle voulait parler, parce qu’elle avait entendu de multiples fois Robert appeler son petit frère comme ça, malgré le fait qu’elle lui ait déjà demandé d’arrêter, Cersei se retourna, et vit que Tyrion n’était plus à côté de Jaime.

Se retournant pour aller se tenir aux côtés de son frère jumeau, et lui chuchota :

‘’Où est passé notre frère ?’’

Jaime haussa les épaules, ne sachant visiblement pas non plus où était Tyrion.

‘’Tu peux aller le chercher, s’il te plaît ?’’

Il posa sa main doucement sur son bras, discrètement, et acquiesça silencieusement, avant de la lâcher et de partir.

* * *

Jaime avança à travers les petites maisons de pierres qui entouraient le château de Winterfell, slalomant entre les Nordiens au visage triste et les chevaux, à la recherche de son petit frère.

Il s’arrêta quand, venant d’une cahute un peu plus grandes que celles qui l’entouraient, dont de la fumée sortaient de la cheminée et dans laquelle résonnait des rires, la plupart étant des rires féminins. Il eut un petit sourire.

Il savait exactement où Tyrion était.

* * *

Tyrion souriait.

Il était au paradis.

Accompagné d’une prostituée au joli minois, avec de belles bouclettes brunes et des fossettes roses, il était allongé sur un lit dans le bordel qu’il avait vu avec Jaime et Cersei en arrivant à Winterfell.

Il se sentait un peu coupable, tout de même. Il avait laissé Cersei seule quand Robert l’avait totalement dédaignée et méprisée devant l’ensemble de la famille Stark et de leur maisonnée.

Alors que la jeune fille commençait à embrasser son bas-ventre, il se ravisa.

Mais non, Cersei n’était pas seule. Cersei était avec Jaime.

‘’Vous savez que le roi est à Winterfell ?’’

Tyrion baissa les yeux sur la prostituée.

‘’J’ai vaguement entendu parler de ça.’’

‘’Et la reine, et son frère jumeau. On raconte que c’est le plus bel homme des Sept Couronnes.’’

Oh oui, et cela, Tyrion ne le savait que trop bien. Oui, Jaime était grand, oui, Jaime était musclé, oui, Jaime était beau, oui, Jaime était chevalier, de la Garde Royale, rien que ça, la fine fleur des chevaliers de Westeros, oui, Jaime était l’héritier parfait pour Castral Roc.

C’était ce que son père n’avait pas arrêté de lui répéter depuis sa naissance.

Il n’avait pas besoin que les filles de joie qu’il choisissait le lui rappellent aussi.

Il remarqua le sourire coquin sur le visage de la jeune femme, et décida de prendre cela comme un jeu.

‘’Et son autre frère ?’’

‘’La reine a deux frères ?’’

‘’Eh bien, il y a celui qui est beau gosse, et celui qui est intelligent.’’

‘’On dit qu’on le surnomme « le Gnome »’’.

Donc le sobriquet dont l’avait affublé Robert à la capitale était connu jusque dans le Nord. Il en était absolument ravi.

Mais il ne laissa pas l’agacement transparaître sur ses traits, et continua à sourire.

‘’On dit qu’il déteste ce surnom.’’

Mais la putain continua de laisser traîner ses lèvres sur tout son corps, tout en lui disant :

‘’Oh, on dit qu’il mérite ce surnom. On dit que c’est un débauché et un ivrogne enclin à toutes sortes de perversions.’’

Eh bien, sa réputation le précédait, visiblement.

‘’T’es pas bête, toi.’’

‘’Nous vous attendions, Lord Tyrion.’’

Mais alors que Tyrion commençait à rendre ses baisers à la jeune fille, la porte s’ouvrit à la volée.

La prostituée (Rose peut-être ? Non, Ros), se retourna, et Tyrion put voir Jaime se tenir dans l’encadrement de la porte, dans son armure de la Garde Royale. Son frère pénétra complètement dans la pièce, obligé de se baisser pour pouvoir passer sans se cogner, et demandant à Ros de ne pas se relever.

‘’Faut-il que je t’explique ce que veut dire une porte fermée dans un bordel, frérot ?’’

‘’Tu as sans doute beaucoup à m’apprendre.’’

Jaime referma la porte, et alla se servir une choppe de la bière brune qui était servie dans le Nord et qui remplaçait le vin rouge en provenance de Dorne ou de la Treille traditionnellement importé et servi dans Port-Réal.

Il reprit, après avoir pris une longue rasade de sa boisson âpre :

‘’Les Stark donnent ce soir un banquet en notre honneur : ne nous laisse pas seuls avec ces gens-là.’’

Tyrion sourit à sa remarque. Bien sûr que non, il n’avait pas l’intention de laisser Jaime et Cersei seuls à la fête de ce soir. Après tout, ils devaient encore trouver un moyen de verser la belladone dans un verre ou dans la nourriture de Robert. Pas question qu’ils laissent ce porc violenter ou violer leur sœur ce soir-là, pas plus qu’il n’avait été question de le laisser faire pendant le voyage depuis la capitale.

‘’Je suis désolé : j’ai commencé le banquet avec un peu d’avance, et ceci…’’ Il désigna Ros. ‘’… n’est que le premier de beaucoup de plats.’’

Jaime sourit largement à sa remarque.

‘’J’avais prévu que tu dirais ça. Mais puisque nous sommes à court de temps…’’

Il alla ouvrir la porte, et une file de plusieurs filles se glissa dans la pièce.

Tyrion sourit aussi quand il vit que Jaime ne regarda même pas les filles, qui étaient pourtant toutes dévêtues, quand elles entrèrent dans la chambre. Il savait.

Pour Jaime, il n’y avait qu’une seule femme qui comptait, il n’y avait qu’une seule femme qui avait toujours compté. Il n’avait jamais fréquenté un bordel, jamais connu d’autre fille ou femme que Cersei.

C’était la plus belle preuve d’amour qu’il pouvait lui faire, quelque chose dont Robert n’avait même pas conscience : la fidélité.

Jaime sortit.

‘’Allez, à ce soir…’’

Tyrion eut beau lui crier de referma la porte derrière lui, Jaime n’en fit rien, et sortit de son champ de vision.

* * *

L’atmosphère dans la salle était étouffante.

Il y régnait une chaleur étonnante, due au fait que les gens s’entassaient les uns sur les autres, riant, buvant, mangeant.

Cersei était assise à côté de Catelyn Stark, et s’ennuyait mortellement.

Robert était assis au beau milieu de la salle, ayant attiré une fille de service sur ses genoux, lui frappant les fesses sans vergogne, un air lubrique et de luxure sur le visage, et ne dispensant pas un regard à sa reine assise sur l’estrade, devant laquelle il se permettait de s’afficher sans aucune pudeur et aucune forme de respect.

Cersei le fixait avec indifférence, ses beaux yeux verts avec une expression vide, le regardant presque sans le voir.

Après tout, c’était triste, c’était horrible à dire, mais elle avait l’habitude d’être ignorée, que l’on fasse comme si elle n’existait pas.

Son père avait fait souvent cela avec elle quand elle était petite, jusqu’à ce qu’elle saigne, et, plus tard, qu’elle se marie, et son mari n’avait jamais eu aucune considération pour elle.

Pourquoi quelque chose aurait changé ?

Les deux seules personnes qui l’aimaient vraiment en dehors de ses enfants et qui ne la voyaient pas pour la manière dont ils pouvaient disposer de son corps ou du profit dont ils pouvaient en tirer, c’était Jaime et Tyrion.

D’ailleurs, elle ne savait pas où ils étaient. Elle ne les avait pas revus depuis leur arrivée, et elle espérait qu’ils étaient en train de chercher un moyen discret d’administrer l’essence de belladone à Robert. Elle avait envie de vomir rien qu’à l’idée que l’envie de visiter son lit pourrait prendre à Robert ce soir-là.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Catelyn Stark qui était, comme elle, restée silencieuse depuis un bon moment, mais qui avait visiblement envie de lui faire la conversation.

‘’C’est votre premier voyage dans le Nord, Majesté ?’’

‘’Oui ‘’, répondit Cersei d’un air absent, n’ayant pas la moindre envie de bavarder ‘’Un pays ravissant.’’

‘’Cela doit vous sembler bien lugubre, après Port-Réal. Je me souviens que j’étais terrifiée, la première fois que Ned m’a amenée ici.’’

Mais Cersei n’écoutait plus, si tant est qu’elle eut réellement écouté Lady Stark à un moment donné.

Elle regardait intensément la jeune Sansa, qui était assise à table avec ses amies, la prophétie continuant de résonner dans sa tête.

_Reine tu seras, jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne une autre, plus jeune et plus belle, pour t'abattre et s'emparer de tout ce qui t'est cher._

Elle ne doit pas être aussi discrète qu’elle le pense, parce que l’amie de Sansa assise à côté d’elle se penche pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l’oreille, et que, à peine une fraction de secondes plus tard, la jeune fille se lève, et se dirige vers l’estrade, un grand sourire au lèvres.

Quand elle la voit venir vers elle, la seule chose à laquelle peut penser Cersei, c’est au point auquel Sansa lui ressemble au même âge.

Une jolie jeune fille, innocente, avec des rêves probablement plein la tête, des rêves de couronne et de prince charmant, de mariage heureux et d’histoires d’amour assez belles pour devenir des chansons.

Dans le cas de Cersei, ces rêves ne se sont jamais réalisés. La couronne lui pèse sur les épaules comme la misère pèse sur le monde, il n’y a plus de prince charmant, le sien est grand et beau et musclé avec les cheveux dorés et les yeux verts, et sa couronne est de fleurs et d’or, une couronne de lionne, mais son mari n’a rien du prince charmant, le rêve s’est étiolé, dissipé, envolé, comme l’oiseau que sont toutes les femmes prisonnières de mariages malheureux.

Sansa se présente devant elle, tout sourires, avec de belles fossettes roses, et ses grands yeux bleus, bleus comme l’océan.

Cersei lui sourit en retour, un sourire hypocrite, un sourire qui n’a rien de vrai, de réel, mais ça, Sansa, est trop innocent pour le discerner, pour le savoir.

‘’Bonjour petite colombe. Tu es une vraie beauté.’’

A ces mots, le sourire de Sansa devient encore plus grand, elle est flattée, tellement flattée, d’être complimentée ainsi par la plus belle femme qu’elle ait jamais vu, par la plus belle femme des Sept Couronnes, par la reine, rien de moins.

Cersei lui pose quelques questions, quel âge as-tu, tu grandis encore, as-tu déjà saigné, mais sans jamais oublier la voix nasillarde et chevrotante de la sorcière, de Maggy la Grenouille qui continue de murmurer à son oreille.

_Reine tu seras, jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne une autre, plus jeune et plus belle, pour t'abattre et s'emparer de tout ce qui t'est cher._

A la dernière question, Sansa hésite, ne répond pas tout de suite, regarde sa mère, comme si c’était elle qui allait lui donner la réponse, avant de finalement répondre que non, elle n’a pas saigné, pas encore, et semble extrêmement gênée, comme si Cersei venait de lui rappeler qu’elle n’était rien, pas encore, qu’elle ne pouvait pas être la reine pour l’instant, qu’elle est encore trop jeune, qu’elle ne peut pas lui prendre sa place, que le jour où elle l’abattra et la dépouillera de tous ses trésors n’est pas encore venu.

Histoire de la mettre à l’aise, Cersei lui fait un nouveau compliment, ta robe est superbe, tu as beaucoup de talent, et Sansa sourit à nouveau, puis repart.

Une fois que Sansa est retournée à sa table, Cersei regarde Catelyn, et lui dit, presque à contre-cœur :

‘’On dit que nous aurons un petit-enfant en commun.’’

‘’Je l’entends dire aussi.’’

‘’Votre fille réussira bien dans la capitale. Une telle beauté ne doit pas éternellement restée cachée ici.’’

_Reine tu seras, jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne une autre, plus jeune et plus belle, pour t'abattre et s'emparer de tout ce qui t'est cher._

Et plus un mot n’est prononcé, le silence s’installant à nouveau entre les deux.

* * *

Jaime entra dans la salle, suivi par Tyrion.

Ils s’étaient mis d’accord : Jaime devait détourner l’attention de Ned Stark pendant que Tyrion versait la belladone dans le verre de Robert.

Cela n’était habituellement pas un problème, parce que Robert ne faisait jamais attention à ce qu’il mangeait ou buvait.

Mais Lord Eddard, lui, était attentif, et pourrait éventuellement remarquer ce que Robert n’était pas fichu de voir se passer sous son nez.

Jaime se dirigea donc vers le seigneur de Winterfell, qui essayait de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule de gens qui lui barraient le passage.

Ned finit par foncer accidentellement dans Jaime, qui était plus grand et maintenant, plus musclé que lui.

‘’Excusez-moi’’

‘’On dit que nous serons bientôt voisins. J’espère que c’est vrai.’’

‘’Oui, le roi m’a honoré de son offre.’’

‘’Nous aurons sûrement un tournoi pour célébrer votre nouveau titre, si vous acceptez. Ça serait bien, de vous revoir sur le terrain. On s’encroûte un peu, faute de combat.’’

Eddard essaya de passer de force, mais peine perdue.

‘’Je ne prends pas part aux tournois.’’

‘’Non ? Seriez-vous trop âgé pour cela ?’’

‘’Je ne combats pas dans les tournois, parce quand je combats un homme pour de vrai, je veux qu’il ignore ce que je sais faire.’’

Jaime vit Tyrion un peu plus loin, qui lui fit un petit signe de tête, et Jaime sut que ce qu’ils avaient prévu avait marché.

‘’Joliment dit’’ sourit-il à Ned Stark, avant de finalement le laisser passer.

Il regarda le Nordien s’éloigner et se diriger vers le roi, qui était désormais tellement ivre que son visage était tout rouge, et qu’il riait encore plus qu’avant, sans aucune raison apparente.

La pièce avait commencé à se vider, et il ne restait plus que Cersei et Catelyn sur l’estrade.

Il remarqua que Robert était en train de quitter la salle, accompagné de plusieurs filles, toujours hilare.

Il regarda Cersei, qui ne parlait pas à sa voisine, et qui semblait s’ennuyer, et se dirigea vers elle.

Il sentit les yeux bleus de Catelyn se braquer sur lui au moment où il s’approcha de sa jumelle.

‘’Excusez-moi, Lady Stark, mais le roi vient de quitter la salle pour rejoindre ses appartements, et j’ai pensé que la reine aimerait peut-être faire de même.’’

Cersei ne perdit pas une seconde pour se lever et, remerciant Lady Stark pour son ‘’aimable compagnie’’ contourna l’estrade, et alla prendre le bras que son frère lui tendait pour descendre les marches.

Une fois qu’ils furent arrivés dans les appartements qui avait été préparés à l’intention de la reine, Jaime embrassa Cersei tendrement, la serrant contre lui, lui permettant de poser sa tête sur son épaule dans un trop rare moment de paix. Au bout de quelques minutes, où pas un mot ne fut prononcé, ils se retirèrent de l’étreinte, et Jaime embrassa le front de sa sœur, lui soufflant qu’il serait à sa porte si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Le lendemain, le roi avait décidé qu’il serait agréable d’aller chasser, et avait miraculeusement réussi à entraîner Ned et ses Nordiens à sa suite.

Le château et la cour étaient pratiquement entièrement déserts, mis à part deux ou trois servantes qui traînaient dans les corridors sombres de Winterfell.

Jaime, qui avait pris le temps de visiter l’édifice, avait trouvé une vieille tour, qui semblait abandonnée, ou, du moins, où il n’y avait rien ni personne.

Il avait souri, et y avait amené Cersei, pensant que ça leur ferait du bien à tous les deux de passer un peu de temps ensemble.

Et il avait eu raison.

Une fois arrivés au sommet de la tour, dans une pièce quasiment vide, à l’exception des poutres et du lierre qui s’y propageaient, Jaime avait embrassé Cersei à pleine bouche, baiser qu’elle lui avait rendu avec fougue, n’ayant pour une fois pas à se soucier des servantes indiscrètes qui pourraient faire irruption sans prévenir ou des gardes qui passaient juste de l’autre côté de la porte.

Mais au moment suprême de leur union, Cersei haleta particulièrement fort. Jaime, pensant qu’il s’agissait d’un gémissement de désir, l’embrassa à nouveau avec force, jusqu’à ce que Cersei le repousse, en le sommant d’arrêter :

‘’Arrête, je t’en prie, arrête.’’

Pensant d’abord qu’il avait été trop brutal avec elle et qu’il lui avait fait mal, Jaime s’empressa de se retirer, la regardant avec incompréhension.

Il remarqua qu’elle fixait la fenêtre, puis vit ce qui l’avait alertée.

Le deuxième des garçons Stark se tenait debout dans l’encadrement de la fenêtre.

Alors qu’il amorçait un mouvement pour reculer et qu’il manqua de tomber, Jaime se précipita vers lui.

‘’Tu es complètement fou !’’

Il entendit la voix de Cersei derrière lui.

‘’Il nous a vus !’’

Il attrapa l’enfant par la veste, le rassurant dans sa prise et l’empêchant de tomber.

Cersei, pensant qu’il ne l’avait pas écoutée, répéta ce qu’elle lui avait dit.

‘’Il nous a vus !’’

Jaime se tourna légèrement vers sa sœur.

‘’Je t’ai entendue la première fois.’’

Il se pencha, se demandant comment le garçon avait fait pour monter.

Ne voyant pas ni d’escalier, ni d’échelle, il en déduisit que l’enfant avait dû escalader.

‘’Tu es un sacré petit grimpeur, dis donc. Quel âge as-tu, mon garçon ?’’

‘’Dix ans…’’

‘’Dix ans…’’, répéta-t-il.

Il se retourna complètement vers Cersei, tenant toujours le garçon.

Il la regarda intensément, mais n’eu pas besoin de plus de quelques secondes pour prendre sa décision.

Il ferait tout, tout pour elle, tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la protéger.

‘’Les choses que je fais par amour...’’

Et il poussa l’enfant par la fenêtre.

Cersei haleta.

‘’Jaime…’’

Il se dirigea vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras.

‘’C’est bon, c’est bon… Personne ne saura ce qui s’est vraiment passé, personne ne saura rien, personne ne saura pour nous… ‘’

Sur ce, il l’embrassa sur la tempe, alors qu’elle enfouissait son visage dans le creux de son cou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci de votre lecture ! Pensez à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^


	7. Chapitre 6

Frappée d'horreur, Cersei fut totalement incapable de faire le moindre mouvement pendant de longues secondes.

Jaime avait poussé le garçon par la fenêtre.

Jaime avait tué le garçon.

Jaime avait tué le fils d'Eddard Stark sous son propre toit.

Si on les trouvait là... si on les trouvait là alors que le corps de l'enfant gisait sans vie en bas de la tour...

« Vite, Cersei, » la pressa Jaime. « Rhabille-toi. Il ne faut pas qu'on nous trouve ici. »

Mais Cersei ne pouvait pas bouger. Alors quoi, ça allait se terminer comme ça ? Toutes ces années de baisers volés et d'étreintes cachées, de prudence et de mensonges – ça allait se terminer de façon aussi abrupte ? Aussi _stupide_?

« Cersei ! »

Le ton de Jaime se fit plus sec. Cersei croisa son regard et y vit le reflet de sa propre panique.

« Je t'en prie, dépêche-toi, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! »

Comme s'il l'avait giflée, elle reprit ses esprits. Tout n'était pas perdu. S'ils filaient d'ici en vitesse, personne ne connaîtrait jamais le fin mot de l'histoire. Le garçon avait fait une chute de plusieurs mètres, il était forcément mort – il ne parlerait pas.

Jaime et elle pourraient s'en tirer – non, ils _allaient_ s'en tirer. Il le fallait.

Ses doigts tremblaient tellement qu'elle peinait à lacer sa robe – Jaime dut l'aider. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent brièvement et il appuya son front contre le sien. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes mais cela fut suffisant pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

_Nous traverserons cette épreuve ensemble, comme nous l'avons toujours fait._

Son jumeau lui prit la main et tous deux descendirent les marches en vitesse. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas près du corps du garçon, firent à peine attention à son loup qui continuait de japper. Personne n'était en vue, c'était l'essentiel.

Cersei ne s'autorisa à respirer que lorsqu'ils regagnèrent les couloirs du château.

« Essaie d'avoir l'air naturel, » lui murmura Jaime.

La facilité avec laquelle il revêtit un masque d'impassibilité la laissa sans voix, et puis elle se souvint du Roi Fou et tout ce qu'il avait enduré sous son règne – et d'une certaine façon, tout ce qu'il endurait encore en servant Robert. Jaime savait comment dissimuler ses émotions, peut-être mieux qu'elle ne saurait jamais le faire.

Ils ne croisèrent personne sinon quelques domestiques qui les saluèrent respectueusement. Ned Stark et Robert ne rentreraient pas de la chasse avant plusieurs heures, et c'était tant mieux.

Jaime la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre mais ne la suivit pas à l'intérieur.

« Je te tiendrai au courant, » murmura t-il alors qu'elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

La gorge serrée, elle acquiesça. Jaime amorça un mouvement, comme s'il allait l'embrasser, mais se ravisa au dernier moment, la mine sombre. Cersei comprit sa réserve : n'avaient-ils pas assez joué avec le feu pour aujourd'hui ? Finalement, elle posa la main sur sa joue et il la recouvrit de la sienne, comme un compromis.

« A tout à l'heure, » conclut-il.

La porte se referma.

Cersei se laissa glisser contre le mur et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Par tous les dieux, qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

.

Jaime essayait de déterminer quelle était la meilleure attitude à adopter. Devait-il aller voir ce qui se passait près de la tour ou au contraire rester le plus possible à l'écart ? Alors qu'il errait dans les couloirs, il ne put résister à la tentation de donner un coup de poing rageur dans le mur.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce gamin décide d'escalader la tour à ce moment précis ? Une heure, une heure seul avec Cersei, c'était tout ce qu'il avait voulu. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il vienne tout gâcher (et aussi mettre leur vie et celle de leurs enfants en danger, par la même occasion) ?

« Jaime ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Tyrion, qui passait par là, fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

« Rien, » répondit-il d'un ton faussement détaché. « Et toi ? Je te croyais au bordel. »

« J'en reviens. Je pensais que tu étais avec Cersei dans sa chambre. »

Jaime haussa les épaules et décida en une fraction de seconde qu'il n'allait pas mêler Tyrion à cette histoire. Son petit frère ne devait rien savoir. Il imaginait sans mal les reproches qu'il lui ferait s'il avait vent de l'incident et il n'était pas d'humeur à subir un sermon sur son manque de prudence.

Par ailleurs, dans l'éventualité où Cersei et lui étaient découverts (et bon sang, il priait tous les dieux pour que ça n'arrive pas), il fallait que Tyrion soit dans l'ignorance totale. Jaime ne pourrait pas supporter qu'il paye pour une erreur qu'il avait commise.

Tyrion posait sur lui un regard suspicieux. Il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, Jaime en aurait mis sa main à couper. Mal à l'aise, il lui proposa de faire quelques pas avec lui. Bien vite, ils ne purent ignorer les murmures agités qui se propageaient autour d'eux. Catelyn Stark les bouscula sans même les remarquer et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers l'extérieur du château.

Jaime déglutit.

Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose.

Le corps du gamin avait été découvert.

« Allons voir ce qui se passe, » suggéra Tyrion.

Jaime se força à rester impassible lorsqu'ils entendirent le hurlement de douleur presque inhumain que Catelyn poussa.

Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Le garçon – Bran, s'il se souvenait bien – les avait vus, Cersei et lui. Les enfants parlaient, c'était bien connu. Il aurait tout répété à son frère aîné ou, pire, à son père. Et le _noble_ Ned Stark n'aurait pas eu d'autre choix que de mettre son grand ami le roi au parfum, n'est-ce pas ?

Cersei et leurs enfants étaient en danger.

Jaime n'avait fait que les protéger.

Lorsque, en suivant Tyrion à l'extérieur jusqu'à la vieille tour et en se frayant un chemin au milieu de la foule, il s'aperçut que le garçon respirait toujours, Jaime sentit le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

.

Cette journée était un vrai cauchemar.

Assise sur son lit, Cersei se rongeait les sangs. Un peu plus tôt, elle s'était risquée à sortir de sa chambre et ce qu'elle avait appris l'avait laissée complètement désespérée.

Le garçon avait survécu à sa chute.

Il était vivant.

Et les vivants parlaient.

Robert était revenu de la chasse. Elle s'attendait à le voir débouler dans la pièce d'une minute à l'autre pour lui annoncer sa condamnation à mort – non sans l'avoir battue avant, bien sûr.

Et même si le garçon ne se réveillait pas... était-il possible que l'on découvre qui l'avait poussé par la fenêtre ?

Dans tous les cas, elle était fichue. Jaime était fichu.

 _Leurs enfants_ étaient fichus.

Ses pensées se bousculaient de façon anarchique. Était-il possible que le garçon n'avait pas compris ce qu'il était en train de voir ? Il était si jeune... Et si Jaime l'avait poussé pour rien ? Et s'ils étaient exécutés pour un meurtre qui n'aurait pas été nécessaire ?

Une nouvelle boule d'angoisse se coinça dans sa gorge. Oh, si seulement ils n'étaient pas montés tout en haut de cette maudite tour... ils auraient dû se barricader dans sa chambre. Là, au moins, personne ne les aurait surpris.

(En fait, ils auraient tout simplement dû s'abstenir tant qu'ils n'avaient pas regagné Port-Réal mais ça, Cersei n'allait sûrement pas l'admettre. Elle ne supportait pas d'avoir l'impression de commettre un crime à chaque fois qu'elle faisait l'amour avec Jaime.)

Au bout de ce qu'il lui sembla être une éternité, on frappa à la porte. Elle sut exactement de qui il s'agissait.

Lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit, Jaime se faufila rapidement dans la pièce et referma derrière lui. Son regard n'exprimait aucune émotion particulière.

« Alors ? » demanda t-elle, brisant le silence pensant.

« Il est toujours en vie. »

Elle se détourna rageusement. La peur, la frustration, la colère, toutes ces émotions négatives s'accumulaient et la faisaient bouillonner.

« Comment as-tu pu être aussi stupide ? » lâcha Cersei.

« _Calme-toi_. »

« C'est un enfant, » rétorqua t-elle sans prêter attention à ce qu'il venait de dire. « Un enfant de dix ans, à quoi pensais-tu ? »

« Je pensais à nous. C'est un peu tard pour me faire des reproches, maintenant. »

Jaime avait raison, bien sûr. Cersei se mordit la lèvre.

« Il ne s'est pas réveillé, » reprit Jaime. « Et avec un peu de chance, il ne se réveillera pas, d'accord ? »

Cersei haussa les épaules. Elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire de l'idée que cette histoire allait leur retomber dessus d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« S'il dit à son père ce qu'il a vu... »

« On dira qu'il a menti, on dira qu'il a rêvé, on dira ce qui nous plaira. Il a _dix ans_ , Cersei. Personne n'écoute ce que disent les enfants. »

Le silence retomba quelques instants.

« Et Tyrion ? » demanda t-elle.

« Quoi, Tyrion ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il sait ? »

« Rien. Et il ne saura rien. »

Cersei croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Leur petit frère était si perspicace... lui dissimuler la vérité allait relever du miracle.

Justement, à peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que Tyrion entra sans même frapper.

« Vous venez ? C'est l'heure du dîner, et je meurs de faim. »

Son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il perçut la tension dans la pièce. Cersei soupira intérieurement. Il allait comprendre. Bien sûr qu'il allait comprendre.

« On arrive, » répondit-elle d'un ton sans toute beaucoup trop sec.

Après un dernier regard, Tyrion s'éclipsa en refermant la porte derrière lui. Cersei allait le suivre quand deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille.

« Lâche-moi, » grinça t-elle en essayant de se dégager.

Elle n'était pas d'humeur pour les baisers et les étreintes.

« Jamais, » répondit Jaime en resserrant son emprise sur elle.

Son souffle était chaud sur sa nuque. Cersei cessa de se débattre et se retourna. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un long moment.

« Tu es un idiot, Jaime, » maugréa t-elle. « Un bel idiot doré. »

Et elle quitta la pièce sans se soucier de savoir s'il la suivait ou non.

.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il rejoignit Cersei et Jaime pour le petit-déjeuner, Tyrion savait déjà que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait la ferme intuition que la chute mystérieuse de Bran et le comportement étrange des jumeaux était lié.

Celle-ci se confirma lorsqu'il leur apprit que d'après le mestre, le garçon avait des chances de survivre. Oh, il connaissait cette lueur dans leurs yeux...

Cependant, il ne pouvait rien dire devant les enfants. Il décida donc d'aborder un autre sujet : son expédition au Mur.

« Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu y vas, » fit Cersei avait agacement.

« Où est passé ton sens de l'aventure, chère sœur ? » ironisa t-il.

Nouveau regard entre Cersei et Jaime. Le prenaient-ils pour un idiot en pensant qu'il n'avait rien remarqué ?

Oh, dès qu'il se retrouverait seul avec eux, il n'allait pas les rater...

Il dut néanmoins prendre son mal en patience. L'occasion ne se présenta que quelques heures plus tard, lorsque les enfants étaient occupés à faire leurs valises. Jaime et Cersei cessèrent de parler au moment où il entra dans la chambre de celle-ci.

Sans un mot, il vint se planter devant eux.

« Alors ? »

Ils eurent la décence de baisser les yeux.

« N'essayez pas de me mentir, » prévint-il. « Je le saurais aussitôt. »

Cersei poussa un long soupir et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Jaime, soudainement très las, prit appui contre le mur.

« Hier, nous nous sommes éclipsés dans la vieille tour. Le garçon a grimpé et il nous a vus. Je... »

« Comment ça, il vous a vus ? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? »

« Ne fais pas semblant d'être stupide, Tyrion, ça ne te réussit pas, » cingla Cersei.

Lorsqu'elle vit son expression blessée, elle baissa les yeux, honteuse.

« Pardon. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

« Il nous a vus, » répéta Jaime. « Je... je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'il parle. »

« Tu l'as poussé, » comprit Tyrion.

Il retint un grand peine un long soupir exaspéré. Par tous les dieux, dans quel pétrin s'étaient-ils encore fourrés ?

« J'imagine que vous ne pouviez pas vous retenir ? » railla t-il.

Cersei et Jaime s'abstinrent heureusement de répondre. L'heure n'était pas à la dispute. Tyrion essaya de réfléchir à un moyen de les tirer d'affaire mais, à son grand désespoir, il ne trouva rien. Leur sort reposait entièrement sur celui du garçon Stark. Lorsqu'il avait vu son corps sur le sol, Tyrion avait eu de la peine pour lui, et c'était toujours le cas, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter qu'il ne s'en remette pas.

S'il lui fallait faire un choix entre Bran et son frère et sa sœur, il serait fait en une fraction de seconde.

Sans prévenir, Cersei fondit en larmes. Jaime fit un pas en avant mais Tyrion fut le plus rapide et prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller, d'accord ? »

« S'il se réveille et qu'il parle... »

« On trouvera un moyen de s'en sortir, » assura Jaime en s'agenouillant devant elle. « Nous partons dans quelques heures, nous serons bientôt loin de Winterfell. Tout ira bien, tu verras. »

Tyrion savait pertinemment que Jaime n'était pas convaincu par ce qu'il disait, et à vrai dire Cersei n'était pas dupe non plus. Cependant, elle accepta le baiser réconfortant qu'il lui donna et acquiesça mollement.

Tout ça tombait bien mal. Tyrion avait enfin une occasion de voir le Mur, quelque chose qu'il avait envie de faire depuis un sacré bout de temps maintenant, mais laisser les jumeaux seuls dans une situation pareille lui déplaisait fortement. Ils étaient toujours plus forts lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois, ce qui était bien utile lors des situations de crise. Or, ce qui se passait en ce moment en était définitivement une.

Il prit sa décision en l'espace de quelques secondes.

« J'ai changé d'avis. Je n'irai pas au Mur. Je veux rester avec vous. »

A sa grande surprise, Cersei et Jaime secouèrent la tête sans même avoir échangé un regard.

« Non, il faut que tu y ailles, » objecta Jaime. « Ce ne serait pas juste que tu te prives de ce voyage à cause d'une erreur que nous avons commise. »

« Mais... »

« Rends-toi au Mur, Tyrion, » renchérit Cersei. « Ça te tient tellement à cœur. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais comprit que c'était inutile et se ravisa. Embarrassé, il se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Certes, il tenait vraiment à cette expédition aux confins du monde, mais il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de laisser Cersei et Jaime seuls.

« Si nous sommes découverts, ta présence ne changera rien à notre sort, » fit remarquer Jaime.

« Hmm... si j'y vais, vous m'écrirez ? Je ne veux pas rester sans nouvelles. »

« Evidemment. »

« Bien. »

Son regard se fit plus malicieux.

« Vous essayerez de ne pas faire d'autres bêtises pendant que je ne suis pas là pour vous surveiller, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il fut heureux de constater que sa tentative de détendre l'atmosphère fut couronnée de succès. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Cersei.

« On ne te promet rien... »

Jaime lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Parce que c'est bien connu, on ne sait pas se tenir quand tu n'es pas là... vraiment, Tyrion, nous sommes si _chanceux_ de t'avoir. »

« Tu ne réalises pas à quel point... » répondit-il avec un sourire resplendissant.

Cette fois, tous les trois éclatèrent de rire.

Tyrion savait que ça ne durerait pas, que la réalité les rattraperait dans à peine quelques minutes, alors il savoura cet éclat de rire comme s'il s'agissait du dernier qui franchirait la barrière de ses lèvres avant un long moment.

(Et ce fut effectivement le cas.)

.

Cersei était légèrement parvenue à se détendre grâce à ses frères mais l'angoisse était toujours bien présente. Presque inconsciemment, ses pas la guidèrent jusqu'à la chambre du garçon. Catelyn était à son chevet, les yeux rouges. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle l'aperçut et se leva précipitamment.

« Votre Majesté... je me serais habillée... » bredouilla t-elle en jetant un œil à sa tenue.

« Vous êtes chez vous, je ne suis que votre invitée, » répondit-elle.

Cersei reporta son attention sur l'enfant et, pour la première fois, un éclair de culpabilité la traversa. Il était si jeune... il ne méritait sûrement pas de perdre la vie. Il s'était tout simplement trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Bien malgré elle, elle se mit à penser à Steffon, ce qui lui fit comme un coup au cœur.

« J'ai perdu mon premier garçon, » apprit-elle à Catelyn. « Un magnifique enfant aux cheveux noirs. »

Tout lui revenait en mémoire alors qu'elle racontait, toutes ces choses qu'elle avait enfouies au plus profond de son esprit parce qu'y penser lui faisait bien trop mal.

« Je prie la Mère pour qu'elle n'emporte pas votre fils, » conclut-elle. « Peut-être que cette fois, elle écoutera. »

Si ses mots étaient empreints d'hypocrisie (c'était l'Étranger qu'elle priait, elle l'implorait d'emporter celui qui pourrait réduire à néant son existence et celle de ceux qu'elle aimait avec quelques paroles), les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue étaient bien réelles.

On ne se remettait jamais totalement de la perte d'un enfant.

Cersei s'éclipsa discrètement, la tête basse. Alors qu'elle fixait Bran, une idée lui était venue à l'esprit.

Elle savait que s'il se réveillait et parlait, un corbeau serait immédiatement envoyé à Port-Réal et elle n'aurait alors aucune chance de s'échapper – le Donjon Rouge était une prison dont elle ne pourrait sortir.

Mais si Jaime ne se trouvait pas dans la capitale à ce moment là, il aurait peut-être une chance...

Elle retrouva son jumeau dans un coin de la cour.

« Je veux que tu accompagnes Tyrion au Mur. »

Surpris, il haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Je n'aime pas savoir Tyrion seul dans ces contrées. »

« Il ne sera pas seul, il sera avec les membres de la Garde de Nuit. »

« Ces sauvages ? Ne me fais pas rire ! »

Il étouffa un rire et jeta un œil aux alentours.

« Tu as de la chance qu'aucun d'eux n'ait été là pour t'entendre. »

« Je me fiche pas mal de ce qu'ils peuvent penser, » lâcha t-elle avant de revenir au sujet qui l'intéressait. « S'il te plaît, Jaime. Accompagne-le. »

Mais Jaime n'était pas dupe : il la connaissait trop bien pour ça. Elle fut si rapidement percée à jour qu'elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait pris la peine de mentir.

« Ça, c'est le baratin que tu réserves habituellement à Tyrion – non pas qu'il en croie un mot. Es-tu décidée à me dire la vérité ? »

Cersei se mordit la lèvre.

« J'aimerais te savoir loin de Port-Réal le temps que cette histoire se termine... d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

Une drôle de lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Jaime lorsqu'il comprit où elle voulait en venir.

« Tu penses... tu penses vraiment que je pourrais vivre si tu... »

Il secoua la tête.

« Impossible. »

Cette pensée semblait lui être insupportable. Cersei résista à l'envie de poser une main sur sa joue – si personne ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils disaient, la cour était grouillante de monde et ils étaient bien visibles.

« Je t'en prie, Jaime. Fais-le pour moi. Nous avons promis à Mère de protéger Tyrion. Comment ferons-nous si nous sommes morts tous les deux ? »

« Cersei... »

« _Jaime_. »

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent pendant de nombreuses minutes.

« Et Robert ? S'il te fait du mal alors que je ne suis pas là pour te protéger, te réconforter ? »

« L'essence de belladone fait des merveilles. Tout devrait bien se passer. »

« Et tout pourrait dérailler. »

Cersei poussa un soupir agacé.

« Tu es si têtu ! »

« Et toi, tu es une idiote. Une belle idiote dorée, » rétorqua t-il avec un léger sourire crispé.

Elle roula des yeux.

« Je ne suis pas une lionne sans griffes. Je m'en sortirai. »

Elle l'attrapa par le poignet et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Le couloir était désert alors elle passa les bras autour de son cou et lui donna un bref baiser avant de s'écarter rapidement.

Jaime savait qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis, aussi finit-il par capituler.

« S'il y a le moindre problème, tu m'envoies un corbeau. Ceci n'est pas négociable. »

Elle acquiesça et ne put dissimuler son soulagement.

« Merci, Jaime. »

La pensée de se retrouver seule avec Robert était très loin de la réjouir (et ceci était un euphémisme) mais elle avait survécu à dix-sept années de mariage. Elle pouvait très bien s'en sortir quelques mois de plus. Elle était une Lannister, une lionne, une battante. Et le cerf ne parviendrait pas à l'abattre.

« Allons annoncer la nouvelle à Tyrion, » proposa Jaime.

Il semblait bien décidé à profiter de leurs derniers instants tous les trois ensemble, et il avait bien raison de le faire, mais ça, il ne le savait pas encore.

.

« Vous allez me manquer, » soupira Cersei alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se séparer.

« Oh, je n'en doute pas, » fit Tyrion, les yeux brillants. « Ta vie va devenir terriblement ennuyeuse sans moi. »

Elle s'esclaffa.

« C'est probable, en effet. »

Robert se racla la gorge derrière elle. Il n'était pas ravi que Jaime, un membre de la Garde royale, prenne la liberté de déserter son poste pendant plusieurs mois pour une expédition complètement inutile, mais d'un autre côté, être débarrassé de la vue de ce Lannister qu'il avait en horreur l'avait poussé à ne pas chercher à l'en empêcher.

Cersei prit le temps d'enlacer ses frères une dernière fois.

« Ça va aller, » répéta t-elle. « On se revoit bientôt. »

Leur absence lui faisait déjà l'effet d'une épine dans le cœur, mais ils seraient en sécurité loin de Port-Réal. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

« C'est bon, tu as fini ? » s'impatienta Robert.

Cersei le dévisagea froidement.

Le lion ne s'inclinait pas devant le cerf.

C'était quelque chose qu'il ferait mieux de garder en tête.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Rugir de Concert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604997) by [Onuuki_de_Mordria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria)




End file.
